I'm Looking Through You
by shane2922
Summary: Adam is on top of the world when he finds out that Fiona likes him, but will she like all of him? Misfits, Fadam, Eclare and Drianca with a few others mentioned. First story written. Posting chapters with the ending this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Adam's P.O.V**

"_.. And I don't know why, but she likes you" _Drew had said that afternoon at the food drive.

Those words had been in my mind this whole time. On the car ride home, at dinner, and now in bed. I could not shut my eyes to get enough sleep without thinking about Fiona Coyne and knowing that she likes me.

I got up from bed and headed towards the window. A nice breeze came in as I opened it and sat on the edge. I looked back at my alarm clock, not worry about the time, but noticing how much time was left before seeing and talking to Fiona. 3:45 am. Crap! A few more hours and then mom would be banging at my door, screaming at me to get up, but I didn't care. The only thing in my mind was thinking of my sweet Princess Fiona.

Just her name alone made my senses go insane. The way the smell of her perfume filled the air every time I was with her. The way her eyes had that passion in them when she spoke to me. The way her voice got so sweet when she called me Prince Adam. Even the way she got mad had its own uniqueness to it like no one else could replicate it.

Right then a thought popped into my head. Oh shit! I had forgotten to call to apologize for the fight we had out in the entrance of Degrassi. Crap and now it's too late to call. She, unlike me, was probably getting some good rest.

I quickly got my phone out and started to text. I know its late, but I just had to get what was on my mind written down (even if it was in text form) so then I wouldn't lose my thoughts and make a fool of myself so early in the day. Now all I have to do is text a descent apology and hit send in the morning without worrying too much about it.

I keep rewriting text after text and deleting them. They all seem to say something but not the right thing I wanted to tell her. After what seemed forever, I put the phone down and crawled back into bed. I turned my head to face my alarm clock. 4:36 am it showed. Less than two hours to rest but still not a speck of sand in my eye to make me fall asleep. I tried my best to get some shuteye, even going as far as counting sheep in my head, but still Drew's words filled my mind.

"…why but she likes you"

"…but she likes you"

"…she likes you"

"…likes you"

Bang! Bang! Bang

"Wake up Adam! Time for school!" a voice said suddenly from the other side of my door. I rubbed my eyes and saw it was 6:30 am already. "Great. Thanks mom for that wake up call" I said sarcastically to myself, not knowing if she had heard me.

Aah! My head felt like it was on fire this morning. I think that's what happens when you have too many thoughts in your brain. They all seemed to create a big headache and knowing my thoughts, they were not just creating one. I am not up for taking any quizzes or test this early in the morning. The only good news was my art class was first on the agenda today so no big test there and also it was wonderful since it was one of the electives I had with Princess Fiona. I had prepared something in that class the day before and I was hoping to unveil it to her, unless she's still not talking to me.

As I made my way out of bed, I grabbed my towel, clothes and binder and headed towards the door to the bathroom for a quick shower. Remembering what happened yesterday, I snatched my phone up and looked at the message I had written earlier in the morning to send to Fiona. It was impressive and so well put, I had to reread it a second time before hitting send. I hope it worked so that I could get myself back on her good graces, especially since now knowing her feelings towards me made me more motivated to spend more time with her.

I put the phone down and closed my bedroom door behind me. I walked into the shared bathroom I had with Drew and locked it. I took off my pajama bottoms and my black wife beater and headed inside the shower. I closed the shower curtain and turned the faucet on cold. I needed a cold shower today, not only to wake me up, but to cool down some of the body heat I had projected last night. The cool water made me realize something the minute it hit my head. Even though I had send what I thought was a meaningful text, it might not work on Fiona. What if she rejected me? What if she didn't want to give me the time of day? Ugh. This was going to be a long morning for me.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

I took a sip from my almond milk latte before opening the door to go outside The Dot. Making my way to Degrassi, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I wonder who is texting me so early in the morning? I thought it could be my mom or Declan, but most likely it was Holly J telling me to meet her before school started. Since now we didn't see each other after class because of her job and student council, she had me meet her in the computer lab to discuss things that had gone on the day before to see how I was holding up.

I took out my phone and saw it wasn't Holly J. It was Adam. What did he want? He was incredibly rude to me yesterday and according to Drew, was jealous of me spending time with Drew. I still didn't know how he was jealous, but still wanted me to give his brother a second chance. It seemed weird, but I knew he had a good reason, even though his actions were still uncalled for.

I clicked the view button on my phone and saw the text he had written me. It was long and not just one text.

_Message 1/3:"Fiona, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the fight we had yesterday. It was uncalled for. A prince should never try to intimidate and belittle someone as compa…_

_Message 2/3: …ssionate, charismatic, beautiful and divine a person such as you. I will stop nothing to try and win your affection back and for you to see who I really am._

_Message 3/3: -Adam (I have not earned the right to be called prince yet.)_

Wow! Even the way he texted seem like he had put all his feelings into it. It was not just another text. It was Adam, in his own way, apologizing for something as minimal as a little fight between friends. Friends…I mean that's all we were to each other right?...Was I just a friend to Adam? It seemed clear that if he was jealous, it meant he liked me, but did I like him as more than a friend? I felt myself being drawn to him for the last couple of days, but did I want him as a friend or as something more?

That questioned stayed in my mind the whole way towards my locker and still no answer. I threw away my empty coffee cup in the trash and looked up at my locker. There, Adam stood with his notebook in one hand and a rolled up sketch paper on the other hand. He seemed so sad as he looked at the floor. As I walked up, he stiffened a bit and looked sort of pale.

"Hi" I said, not in my sweet voice, but in a more firm yet not too firm of a tone

"Hhhi" he replied, nervously. I tried my best to not to laugh or smile but I could not help it. After all, he always seemed to bring that out in me.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to upset you some much yesterday" he continued as he interrupted my thoughts. I took a minute and started to just stare at him. Not saying a word, just trying to see how a guy like Adam, who I would not have given the time of day last year, had become so important to me.

"Well I do hope you accept my apology one day" he added and started to walk away from me. I grabbed his arm and he turned slightly back to face me.

"I do accept your apology Adam, just in one condition" I said as I released my grip on his arm.

"Anything, princess..I mean..Fiona." he said, turning all the way to face me.

"That you go back to being my prince" I said, smiling so that he could see I was no longer anger at him.

To my surprise, he leaned in and gave me a peck on my cheek. I blushed as he retracted and he replied "Sure, Princess Fiona". I laughed and we walked side by side towards our art class. Ms. Raney was just about to get started when we came in. I looked around and saw two empty stoops next to each other in the back table. I nudged at him and he nodded in response. We sat down and took out our art book and turned to the page indicated on the board.

A few minutes in and Ms. Raney had us separating into groups of two and was giving out different assignments. I had not really listened so I really didn't care about what assignment I got, as long as Adam was with me….. I mean he was my partner on the assignment. As I leaned to my left to tell Adam to be my partner, I found him looking at the unrolled sketch paper and smiling. I leaned in to take a closer look and saw it seemed like a drawing of a super hero. I looked closer. It seemed more like a woman than a man. Then he turned to me with a surprised look on his face. He started to roll the sketch back up when I touched his hand. He stopped. I grabbed a hold of the drawing and unrolled it again.

I was shocked. He had, in his own sweet way, made me into a superhero. I studied the drawing. She looked amazing. She had knee high heel boots with a nice black short skirt with a pink lining. The color combo continued on the shirt which had a small cape around the neck line. She had a black mask on and a symbol that resembled the superman S in the middle of her chest that had the initial F.C on it... Gee I wonder who that could be, raising an eyebrow.

Now I saw how Adam viewed me. Not as the crazy Coyne who had drinking issues, but someone who inspired him. The same way was how I viewed him and how I felt for him and more.

"Adam it's wonderful! Is it for me?" I said, knowing the answer.

"Of course princess, but wait. Its missing something." He replied as he leaned over to me and reached for the bottom of the drawing with a pen in his hand. He stopped writing and I looked at what he had signed.

_To my one and only princess, Adam Torres._

I blushed and I knew right there and then that I had come to a decision. I liked Adam, not just as a friends or someone to talk to, but as someone who I could see myself have a relationship with. Now seeing the way he saw me, I knew he liked me too. Now the hard part was saying it out loud to each other. To my surprise he broke the silence…

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adam's P.O.V**

"Fiona", I said, breaking the silence that was instilled in us for a few minutes now. "I wanted to ask if you..." I cleared my throat of the lump that was developing. I could not think of the right way to ask her out. Drew had told me to just go for it and see what happened. Yeah that's great advice coming from a guy whose last girlfriend doesn't even go to this school anymore. Also the thought of rejection from Fiona would be unbearable for me to suffice.

"Uuhh..." I tried to start the conversation again. "I wanted to see if you would like to go to the mall or to go...buy...uhhh…maybe…to the movies..." I trailed off. God why wasn't I making any sense? I must have seen like a jackass to her. I always got this way around girls who I liked, even at my old school, but with Fiona it was different. I never got this nervous before. She and she alone made this happen. I started to look down at the legs of my stoop and began fidgeting with my fingers, and then I hear "Sure" come from her direction.

I looked up. Is stop fidgeting with my fingers and sat up straight. "If you want" she continued, "We can just have a coffee at the Dot. Even grab something to eat?" I sat there frozen and stiff. My insides felt like they were going to burst out. "SURE!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm. She laughed and gave me a smile. I tried my best to keep my composure. After all, it was just coffee and food. It was nice, but meaningless. Well not that meaningless since I was going to be there with her.

"So it's a date." my eyes widen as I heard those words come out of her mouth. Wow really? A date? I thought it was just a gathering of two good friends going out afterschool to hang out, but a date? My palms got sweaty. I did my best not show all my excitement. I didn't want to drive her away with her thinking I was some sort of idiot. I gave her a quick response.

"Ok. It's a date." I said

"Well lets get started with this assignment before the bell rings." She responded.

"Ok" I said and we began to look at the index card Ms. Raney had placed before us.

After around an hour, the bell rang. Crap. That's the last thing I wanted to hear. I wanted to spend more time in this class just to be with the princess. It had been such a great morning with Fiona and now we had to part our ways. I hated not being the same age or in the same grade as her. It didn't really seem to bother us that we were different ages, but the class thing was another story. Now that the food drive was over, I don't think we were going to see a lot of each other in school. She a grade 12 and me a lousy grade 10. I already was taking grade 11 classes but that didn't mean anything. She was going to graduate next June and then she would be out of here for good. That was something I didn't want to think about right now. I did my best to kick it out of my head and get to more important things.

We were outside the door, when I said "Can I walk you to your next class?" She turned to look at me. She hadn't been paying attention, but she quickly said "Ok, but can we stop by my locker? I need to get a few things for my history class."

"Sure, no problem" I responded as a walked towards the direction to her locker. As we came down the hall, I looked in the direction of my next class. There stood my two best friends making googly eyes at each other. I saw Clare look at me and point to her watch. I gave a quick head nudge towards the direction of Fiona. Clare smiled back and grabbed Elis' hand and headed towards our class.

We came up to Fiona's locker and she started to take things out. She grabbed the sketch I had given her and put it inside her locker. Then she took it out.

"I don't want it to get messed up so I'll just carry it with me to my classes. Don't worry. I'll keep it safe."

"You better" I said with a smile on my face.

"So where should I put it? In the living room or in my bedroom?"

"Huh?"

"Well I want to put it on display in my condo so I can see it everyday."

"Then in your bedroom so you can see it every night and every morning and think of me." I said, trying to go all Casanova with it.

"Smooth" she said as she close her locker. She gave me a small pop in the head with it and turned and headed down the hall. I followed.

"So what class do you have right now?"

"English with my friends, Eli and Clare"

"Oh. Are you sure you're not going to be late?"

"Well even if I am, it would be worth it to see that the princess makes it to her class safe."

She stopped. I thought for a moment I had said something wrong. She turned "Well this is this fair maidens' stop." She said. We had arrived at her class.

"You better get going so you won't get detention and then have to miss our date after school."

"I think ill make it on time"

All of a sudden, she leaned in closer towards me. She kissed my cheek, the same way I had done a few hours before. She leaned back and I saw ruby red on her cheeks. She smiled as she turned to open the door. Grabbing the handle she said "Have a good time in English, my charming prince". With that she open the door and she went inside. "Where have you been?" exclaimed Holly J at Fiona as the door closed in front of me. I stood there a few minutes and put my hand on the cheek she had kissed. I shook my head awake and realized I was going to be late for class. I ran down the hall and made it in just in time to cause the class to look in my direction as I sat down next to Eli.

"Where have_ you_ been?" he said

"Ill tell you later"

"Everybody please turn to page 306 in your books and let's get started" said Mrs. Everlast said. Great. I was so busy with Fiona and stopping at her locker I had not gotten a chance to go to mine.

"Uhh…Mrs. Everlast?"

"Yes Adam?"

"I forgot my book."

She had serious look on her face which showed more of the wrinkles she had. "Eli, would you mind sharing with Mr. Torres?"

"Nah I rather not" Eli answered in his o-so-charming way. He smirked and got up and put our desk together. He put his book in front of both of us and sat down in his sit. As Mrs. Everlast started to write notes on the board, I felt a slam of a note book on my desk. Of course it was Eli being noisy.

"_Why were hanging out hit Fiona Coyne?"_ He had written.

"_We friends."_ I responded

"_Since when?"_

"_Since the food drive"_

"_Oh and how's it going now? Is our young Adam having any luck "on the lady?"_

"_Nothings happening yet, Eli"_

"_Yet?"_

"_Nothings gonna happen anytime soon, Eli"_

"_Oh. Are you sure?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Well what?"_

"_I do have a date with her after school"_

"_WHAT? Wow that's great dude. I'm happy for you."_

"_Thank for all the support"_

"_I hope you bring protection"_

"_Hahahaha. Very funny. It's not like that. Its just coffee"_

"_Its starts out that way and it always ends with her taking advantage of you"_

"_Shut up and get to work"_

"_Hey, me and Clare want to run something by you after class"_

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_Ill tell you more after class"_

"_Ok"_

"_Now just go back to day dreaming about your sweet Fiona."_

"_Shut up and get to work..."_

"Now, I want the rough draft due tomorrow before school ends. After tomorrow, if its late, I will take away points!" Mrs. Everlast was saying right around the end of . Great. Time for lunch. Me and Eli waited outside the door for Clare to get all her stuff together. Women.

"Hey Adam. So did Eli fill you in?

"On what exactly"

"On the party"

"Party? Who's having a party?"

"We are"

"And when was this decided?"

"Well I thought it would be a good idea for us and some of the kids at Degrassi to take a load off from this whole lockdown fiasco, so me and Eli decided to have an anti-lockdown party. We even found a good place for it. We should all go check it out after school"

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"It seems our young Adam has a date with a Miss Fiona." Eli intruded.

"Wow that's great Adam." When did you guys get so cozy?" Clare said.

"Were not cozy. Its just one date. We started to talk at the food drive"

"Come. Tell me all the details."

Great thank you so much, Eli. Now I was having girl talk with Clare. I made a face at him as his girlfriend continued to talk.

"Come one. Tell me and don't leave out anything."

"Well, it kind of happened when me and Drew were setting up for the food drive Monday afternoon…

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

"Where have you been?" exclaimed Holly J, waiting for me to respond as I entered our history class. I really didn't feel like dealing with anything she or anyone else had to say. I was in a daze and it was called Adam Torres. I had done it! I had kissed Adam. I still felt his cheek on my lips. I wanted to do more than just a kiss on a cheek, but I was trying to take things slow. Last time I rushed things, I ended at the bottom of a staircase…ugh… No. Bobby is not going to ruin this day for me. I bit my lower lip as I made my way to my desk.

"Well aren't you happy today". I snapped back to reality as Holly J continued. "So who's the lucky guy who put that big smile on your face?"

"Nobody" I responded

"Are you sure?"

"Well it _is_ someone"

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to say"

"And the reason is…"

Why didn't I want Holly J to know? Why couldn't I tell my best friends that the guy who had put this smile on me was non other than Adam Torres, a sophomore who, for being so young, managed to get me to go on a date with him. Maybe it was the reason he was so young, but I don't think that would matter. Or maybe because until a few days ago, I didn't think he existed. Oh well. This is bound to happen sooner or later so I rather just tell right now and get it over with.

"His name is Ad…"

"You know what? You don't have to tell me"

"I don't?"

"Yeah. Its so new, you rather not jinx it right?"

"Exactly I don't want to jinx it, but I can tell you who he is after school, before we have our date at The Dot."

"Wow so fast?"

"Well I've kind of known him for a little while and I rather just break the ice sooner than later."

"Wow Miss Coyne, aren't you quite the romantic."

"Ok ok enough with the questions for the moment. We'll talk more after school."

"Ok."

I took my sit in front of her. Aah history. Its might have been one of my favorite academic study classes. That was something everyone had and not all of it was good. Mine, for instance was filled with booze and bruises and well pretty much anything you can think of. Huh…I wonder…what's Adam's history? Every time we talked, I found myself in a one way interception when it came to some topics. He would listen and that was pretty much it. I took the rest of the class to think about what exactly I knew about Adam Torres. I knew his brother Drew. I knew about his friends Eli and Clare and I knew he could draw but what else? What wasn't he telling me?

…..Hours Later…..

BRRRRRRNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Yes. The last bell of the day had rung and I was out the door. I decided to stop by my locker to see if Adam was there. He wasn't. Oh well. Maybe he was meeting me at The Dot. I open my locker and put everything that was school related in there and took my purse and my sketch with me and slammed the door.

"Hey". Startled, I look to my left. It was Holly J.

"God you scared me"

"Well aren't we jumpy. Does this have anything to do with your date?"

"What do you want Holly J?" I said in an annoyed tone

"Well what you promised me."

"And that is…"

"The name of the guy your gonna go meet on your date. Come one spill"

"Ok, but you promise to keep quite, right?"

"Cross my heart. So who is it?"

"I don't think you know him anyway"

"Hello, student council president"

"EX- president"

"Whatever. You're stalling. Come on…say it"

"Adam"

"Ok…Adam… and does he have a last name by any chance?"

"Torres... You know as in Drew Torres' little brother"

"You're going out with a fifteen your old?"

"And the problem in that is what?"

"Wait… did you say Drew Torres? The quarterback?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uhhh… No reason"

"Tell me"

"Well don't you know?"

"About what?'

"About his secret?"

"Whose? Drew's?"

"No. Adam's."

What secret was she talking about? And if he did have a secret, how did Holly J know about it and not me?

"Ok what's going on Holly J?"

"You better sit down"

"No I am perfectly well standing up. Now tell me what you know."

"Well a few months ago, Adam went by a different name."

"What was it? A nickname?"

"Well no….it was Gracie…"

"Gracie?"

Why would Adam go by a girls name?...Unless... Oh no. Not again. It's Riley all over again.

"Oh my god. Is he gay?"

"No, Fi. Adam is a FTM.

"And that stands for…"

"Female to male transgender. Adam is transgender. He was born in the wrong body."

I felt my legs give in. I plummeted to the ground. Adam was not a guy? But I thought we had something. I thought he liked me…what is going on? Holly J sat next to me.

"Its ok, Fi.

"How's it ok? He didn't even tell me."

"Maybe today after school he was. You know since he gets picked on and bullied…?

"He gets bullied?"

"Yeah. He's the one who made that glass break on the door… you know… right next to the boys' bathroom on the West hallway."

"He punched it?"

"No… he got thrown through it"

"Oh my god. Why would they do that?"

"That's how most people found out about… Mr. Simpson told most of us on student council to try and ease some of the kids in his grade and above to leave him be."

"Did it help?"

"Not really. The only good news is he mostly keeps to himself and his brother and some other kids. Are you Ok?"

"How can I? I just found out the person I thought I was falling for might not be who I expected."

"I'm so sorry Fi. I just thought you knew. What are you gonna do now?"

"I have to go."

I got up. I snatched my purse and the sketch of me that Adam had made from the floor and started for the main entrance door of Degrassi.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To The Dot." I replied as I ran for the exit.

My legs still felt a little weak, but the rage I felt carried me closer to the outside. How could he not tell me? I was angrier with myself for not figuring it out, but how was I suppose to know. My head went back to when I first met him when he was with Drew. Wait…Drew! He was trying to tell me something yesterday at The Dot but just kept rambling on about Adam being nice. I should have known something was up. Well now it was time to get to the bottom of this whole story. I was outside The Dot. Looking through the window, I saw him. He had a lot to explain to me…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Adam's P.O.V**

I was in my locker putting all my stuff away. The last bell had rung a few minutes ago. I had asked the teacher to let me out of recreational class earlier than usual. I really hated being in that class. It was just a bunch of messed up kids in there who had done something bad and that was their punishment. Why did I have to be in there? I hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of punishment. I just wanted to be in a normal gym class.

Normal. That's all I wanted in my life. Nothing fancy or entertaining, just plain old normal, but nothing was normal with my past still in my present life. The only good thing I can extrude from these pass few days was Fiona. Huh…I wonder… does she even know about me? I mean it did go all around the school and it seemed to be the main topic of some people's lunch conversations for weeks, but we never discussed it. What if she didn't know? Would that end everything we had for each other? I closed my eyes and tried to picture something less depressing in my mind.

I made my way to the entrance of Degrassi. As I turned the corner, I watched Eli and Clare holding hands. They are too cute and gross for each other. I walked up behind them silently.

"Hey you two!" I yelled. Eli immediately let go of Clare's hand and looked back. His surprised look turned into a scowl. I laughed

"Haha. Very funny Adam." Eli said

"Sorry I could help it"

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with someone?"

"Yeah. I'm actually on my way there right now, but I just had to enforce the PDA rule so you guys would see how great it was."

"Great thanks." Clare responded. "Well good thing we ran into each other before your date. I've been meaning to ask you something Adam"

"What is it Clare?" I kinda expected for her to express her concerns.

"Well… does Fiona know about…you know…"

"I'm really not all that sure if she does. I mean, it never came up in any of our conversations.

"Well did it you tell her?"

"No. why? You think I should? I mean its just one date."

"Yeah and you seem to really care for the girl and well…"

"Well what?"

"Don't you think that you should tell her so she doesn't end up hearing it from someone else and ends up hurt?"

"I just don't want to come up to her and say it all non-chalant like _"Hey Fi, did you know I was born a girl? Oh but don't worry, I'm a guy now!" _Yeah. That's not happening."

"Then how about you do it in this date. If she as nice as you say, she'll understand. Just don't let her find out the wrong way."

"Yeah your right. I better come up with something"

"Dude don't rehearse it" Eli said "Just go with the flow"

"Ok do you want me to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend right now?" I responded back. Eli, before hooking up with Clare, had practice so many times having conversations with her. I knew about these conversations since I was witness to about a dozen of them. He gave me a quick chocking gesture before I walked away smirking.

"Hey, let me know when your date is over so I can pick you up!" he yelled down the hall. "OK!" I yelled back. He and Clare were gonna wait after my date was over so we could go find the perfect place for us to have this anti-lockdown party. The word had gotten around so fast that we hadn't thought of a place to have the party, let alone all the decorations and everything else.

I made my way outside and saw Drew putting on his cleats. "Hey, big bro."

"Hey Adam. Where you going?

"Well I was gonna go chill with Eli and Clare in a little while. We are looking for places to have a party."

"Oh yeah I heard about that"

"You have?"

"Yeah it was all over school. I was thinking of going. Maybe asking this girl I've been keeping my eye on."

"Well right now I'm on my way to The Dot to meet up with Fi…"

I stooped myself. I really didn't want to rub it in my brothers' face that Fiona had chosen me over him. "It's ok. I'm over it now." Drew responded.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Ill let you have this one."

"Thank you so much brother for honoring me with a woman of my own" I said sarcastically. "Actually I wanted to run something by you"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm thinking of telling Fiona about my past."

"Whoa! Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself? I mean you're not even going out with her."

"Well this is sort of our first date."

"Oh…well your gonna have to tell her sometime. I'd rather hold it of, but hey I can't tell you what to do."

"So…no I should or yes I should?"

"Adam that's something you need to ask yourself, not me. I can't know what's going on in that brain of yours, but if you say you like her so much and she's into you, then it should be an easy decision."

"Yeah your right. It's better to rip the bandage off right now then to wait. You pretty smart, bro."

"Ain't I always?"

"Not most of the ti…"

"Just go. You don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it…ever…again." He said laughing.

As I came into The Dot, I noticed the afternoon crowd was just beginning to pile in. I took a seat next to the window so that she could see me and I could see her coming. The waiter came up to me and asked what I wanted. "Plain old cup of joe." I replied. He left for a few moments and came back with a small ceramic cup and a few portable creamers. I took two sugar packets from the sugar display and poured it in along with the cream. I looked out the window in the direction where I thought she would be coming. Nothing yet.

I stirred the coffee for a while, taking a sip now and again. A few minutes later I heard the door chime open. Fiona walked in with an angry look in her face. "Hey" I said, smiling. She didn't smile back. She just stood there with the same expression on her face that she had walked in with. Why was she mad? What happened between the time she kissed me and now?

"Hey" she replied. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Well that's going to be a little hard in a public place." I replied, trying to see if cracking a joke would make her smile. It didn't work.

"Well can we go somewhere private then?"

I stood up and chugged the rest of the cup of coffee I had left. I walked up to her and said "Lead the way, princess". No smile. Not even half a grin. I straighten my posture.

"Sure. No problem Fiona. Where can we go?"

"Let's go back to my condo."

I stood there dumbfounded. "I ordered us a cab. Should be here any minute." She said. I wanted so badly to go to her place, but the way she was acting suggested it wasn't going to be all hugs and kisses when we got there.

"Are you coming?" she said, heading towards the stopped cab. I walked towards her direction and got in the backseat beside her. The cab took off as she gave her address to the driver. We sat there in silence until the cab reached it final stop. She got out of the cab and I followed. I didn't have time admire the exterior of her condo as she quickly got her keys out to open the entrance. We entered and she motioned for me to put my stuff on the floor, next to a chair in the kitchen. She sat in the empty chair beside me. She crossed her hands and looked at me with judging eyes.

"Adam I need to ask you about someone" she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Who do you need to ask me about?"

"Gracie." She said firmly.

This wasn't how I was expecting my date with her would go and so far, it was off to a bad start.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

"Gracie" I said, still having a stern look on my face. He turned pale. No color on his cheeks. His lips went from a warm shade of pink to a dark shade of purple. I looked into his eyes. His body was there, but his mind was somewhere else. I got concerned.

"Adam?" I said as I reached for his hand. He pulled away and looked at me startled. I hit a nerve, but I wanted to know more about Adam. I wanted him to feel comfortable with me and for him to tell me everything about himself, even if that included Gracie. I might have come at it the wrong way, but he needed to understand I was new to this and well…I just needed time to get use to it. He stood and reached down the table for his stuff. I had to stop him. Running away wasn't gonna help him or me. I grabbed my keys from the table and headed for the door. I locked the door from the inside. No way out without the key. Not saying a word, he started to look around the apartment, maybe looking for a way out.

"Stop running. This is serious Adam!" I yelled trying to get him to focus on the topic at hand. "I just want to know why. Why did you wait to tell me? I thought I meant more to you than that. You could have told me. I would have understood."

"You would have understood?" he yelled back at me. "Understood what exactly? That you always felt out of place? That you cried yourself to sleep some days thinking on how even your own family didn't understand who or what you are? That your own mother would rather make you hide your true self so that others can be happy?" He took off his jacket and pulled out his left arm. I looked and gasped. "Is this something you can understand?"

I took a deep breath "Adam…" He has what appeared to be rectangular scars all over his forearm. Some looked older than others maybe suggesting that he did this often to himself. I walked towards him. He stepped back.

"You know what, save it"

"Adam you don't understand…"

"No you don't understand… You have no idea…"

"SHUT UP! AND LET ME TALK FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!" I yelled.

He stood there, in silence, waiting for me to say something.

"I might not know _exactly_ what you are going through, but I _do_ know how it feels to hide things. I hide from the truth all the time. I hid the truth about my _real_ relationship with bobby from my family. I hid mye drinking from people and just today I wasn't even going to tell my best friend Holly J who the person I was falling for was. I hide from everything and everyone, except you. I feel that when I'm with you, I'm on cloud nine. Nothing and no one bothers me. And you, Adam Torres, did that not Gracie. The only thing I want from you know is honesty. I want you to be honest with me as I've been with you these past few days."

"Fiona, I just don't think I want to put you in any compromising situation."

"Let me worry about that." I went up to him and took his hands into mine. "Now do you think you can tell me?"

He lowered his gaze. "Every since I can remember I knew that my body wasn't mine. I felt out of place not only at school, but even in my own family. I would go shopping at the mall with my mom and she'd end up taking me to the girl department when I knew I didn't want those clothes. We'd end up arguing about it on the way home and wouldn't speak for days at a time. My dad, showing his concern, would talk to me, but still avoided some questions. The only person who understood a bit more was Drew. Every time he would out grow something, he would pass it on to me so I could have decent clothing for me to wear. When my mom would drop us off at my old school, I would bring an extra set of clothes, my _real_ clothes with me and change into them. I never went as Gracie at my old school, so when _she _wasn't showing up to class, they called my parents. My parents confronted me about it and I told them the truth. My dad didn't seem all that surprised, but that was not the case with my mom. When I told I was an FTM transgender, she freaked. She went up to her room and wouldn't come out for days. My dad finally convinced her to come out and when she did she…couldn't…she couldn't even look me in the eye."

He started to cry. I also felt warm tears on my face. He has gone through so much. "It took her a while to get where she's at right now, but it's still not easy for her. I think she kind of blames her self a bit." He continued trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh Adam" I said as I leaned over to hug him. I put my arms around him. He hesitated, but then he reached around and laid his arms on my back. We separated and I motioned for us to head over to the couch on the living room.

"I tried to kill myself." He said suddenly. I looked at him, stunned. "It was around a year ago. The bullying had gotten so bad at my old school; I decided the best thing for me was to end it all. I decided one afternoon to lock myself in my bathroom and cut my wrist open. I grabbed Drews' switchblade from his room and went into the bathroom. I sat down on the side of the tub and brought the blade up to my wrist. I closed my eyes as I made one quick motion across my arm. When I open my eyes, blood was sprouting from my wrist and onto the floor. I looked at it and panic. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my arm and put pressure down on my wrist. After half an hour it stopped. I felt weak, but I still had enough force to clean up the mess and bandage myself up. I had only nicked my vein so the blood loss wasn't so bad, but after that whole experience I decided to tell my mom that I wanted to move to a different school. To make Adam a reality and leave Gracie behind. The only problem is that she came back and ruined everything for me here too."

"No she didn't" I said, my voice breaking. "If it wasn't for Gracie there wouldn't be this great guy standing in front of me. I'm thankful that you failed in your attempt to kill yourself. Meeting you has changed the way I view life in general. I used to think that nothing in this world was worth my attention and so I started down a road of self destruction. I felt myself not even knowing who I was at times. I felt like Declan, my brother, was someone everyone liked and I was just the extra piece that came along with him. I've always been in his shadow or in some ones' shadow. If it wasn't Declans shadow than I was in Bobbys. I made myself think I was put on this earth to suffer, but meeting you made me feel like I have a purpose. Even they way I view myself has changed completely because you helped me. Now I want to return the favor. I want you and me to be clear that if something comes along and tries to make us doubt ourselves that we can be there for each other. I really like you Adam. More than I can express in words. In such a short period of time, I found myself astonished by how much I care deeply for you because if I didn't, I couldn't do this."

I leaned closer to him now, only inches separating us. He looked at me in a confused way. I brought my hand closer to his cheek. He leaned in closer. We brought our lips together. I felt light headed. Just the thought alone gave me butterflies but now that is was reality, it was better then words could describe. I felt his lips pull apart. My lips mirrored his actions. We let our tongues connect to make one. With out breaking our bond, he put his arms around me.

I felt our body heat radiate from our bodies and become one. I ran my fingers through his hair as he put his behind my neck, pushing my hair away from my shoulders. Everything made sense to me. I felt my fears being consumed by happiness. The happiness that he brought me.

After a few minutes we parted our lips and stood there looking into each others eyes. I saw the sadness leave his face. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I hope that wasn't bad. It was my first time." He said

"That was your first kiss? Wow I'm impressed by your skills." I replied.

"I'm naturally gifted." He said, grinning.

"Well lets us test your natural gift again." I said

He grabbed me this time around my waist and tugged me closer. He leaned and started to give me little kisses. I felt my body go weak as we started our make out session again. It was intense and so freeing to do this with him. The whole time I made out with my past boyfriends, I found myself thinking of when was the kissing going to end, but with Adam, I never wanted it to end. Then a sound broke our concentration. I looked at the direction of the kitchen table and found it to be my phone vibrating. Ugh! Who the hell was it? I excuse myself and went over to snatch it up. I looked and saw it was Holly J telling me to call her ASAP.

"Ugh! Not now Holly J" I said out loud

"You should answer it. Maybe it's important."

"I'll do it later."

"Any ways I hate to cut this short but I need to get going"

"What? Why? I thought we were having a good time"

"We were…I mean we are, but there's a matter of something I have to attend to with my friends. It's this party their trying to throw and well we're looking for locations."

"Oh ok. Do you think I could tag along?"

He got quite. I don't think he was expecting me to ask that question. "Sure. Let me just call my friends Eli up and tell him to come pick us up" he went towards his backpack and reached for his phone. He asked for the address of my house and I gave it to him. After a few minutes, he hung up and looked towards me.

"He'll be here in a few. That should give you enough time to change into something more comfortable."

"Yeah I'm kind of tired of wearing this outfit all day. Ill be right back. Make yourself at home." I took off for my bedroom and stopped. I went over to my bag and grabbed the sketch of super Fiona. "I'm going to go put this in it rightful place." I said smiling at him. He grin back at me.

I closed my bedroom door and unrolled the sketch. I placed it on my bed and changed as quickly as I cloud into my Burberry taffeta military dress with the frilled trim neck line. I put on my Salvatore Ferragamo vara pumps and grabbed my Barneys New York Rucksac that I had brought with me when I came over here... Like my mom always said _the right outfit makes all the difference _and I was hoping this outfit was going to make a difference with Adams' reaction. I exhaled heavily to calm my nerves. I took one last look at Adams' sketch and smiled. I opened my bedroom door. Adam looked up and his jaw dropped. I laughed. He cleared his throat.

"Your chariot a waits." He said as he reached out his hand. I grabbed his hand and my keys. We stood outside for a few moments. Eli, he's friend, hadn't come yet. I looked at him as he looked down the street to see if he saw Elis' car. He looked fire up and so relaxed. The talked we had seemed to have done the trick. He looked at me now looking at him. He bent down and gave my hand a quick kiss. Just then we heard a brake screeching towards us.

A hearse had stopped in front of us. Out in the front, in the drivers side, was the boy I saw Adam always talking to, Eli. On the passenger seat sat a girl with short light brown curled hair. Eli's girlfriend, I presumed. A hearse! This is what he drives? I was getting a little bit uneasy. I felt a squeeze on my hand. I looked at Adam. He was smiling at me, giving me confidence so I could get into this monstrous thing. I exhaled and smiled back. He was just too good for me, but at the same time he was the perfect thing I needed in my life. Even though he thought he was flawed, I thought he was perfect. He was something special to me and I was going to make him see it too.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Adam's P.O.V**

"After you, me lady." I said to Fiona gesturing for her to get into the back of morty. She was still uneasy about getting into a hearse. She must have felt weird driving around in a car were so many people might have had their final car ride. "I'll be with you, don't worry" I reassured her. She sighed and gave me a grin. She motioned around the back, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Adam." Claire yelled as she got out of the passenger seat of the car and walked towards the back. "Let me ride in the back with Fiona and you and Eli can talk." She said. I really didn't know what she was up to, but I don't think it could hurt to let her talk to Fiona. I shook my head in agreement and went up to the passenger door.

"Hey dude." Eli said as I sat down

"Hey so where are we going?

"To go check out this location I thought would be good for the party."

"Oh ok. Is it far?"

"Kind of. Why do you ask?"

"Because why would we have a party so far away from where people can't come?"

"Just… let me show you the place then you can give your opinion."

"Ok."

He started up morty and put the gear on drive. I looked back at the window that separated us and the girls. They seemed to be getting along back there, maybe talking clothes or something. I caught Fiona's attention and she gave me a quick wink. I blushed and turned around to face the front.

"We're close to the first location now." Eli said.

"First location? What do you mean first location?"

"I thought that we could check our options and then see which one's the best for us."

"Oh"

"Hey so how did you end up at Fiona's condo anyway? Weren't you going to meet her at The Dot?"

"I was… I mean I did but when I got there, she came up to me and she said she wanted to speak in private,"

"She doesn't waste time, does she?"

"It wasn't like that. It was because she found out about…you know…"

"Oh…Oh!.. You told her?"

"No. someone else beat me to it."

"Oh and what did she say?"

"She wanted me to open up and to be honest with her and she kind of was pissed I didn't tell her sooner, but we dealt with it and other stuff that came up."

"What other stuff?"

"Something of my pass that I hadn't told any one else about"

"So I don't even know about it?"

"Well dude it is kin…"

"Nah its cool dude. Some things you just have to keep to yourself. I get it."

"Yeah well right now we're on foreign land and we're just trying to get use to each other."

"Well at least you know she understands you more now."

"Yeah _she_ does."

"Huh" he said smiling

"What?"

"Did you guys do more than just talk?"

I hated how easily Eli could pick out details. I think that's how he won Clare over. That and all the conversations he had rehearsed.

"Hey can I ask you something Eli?"

"What's up?"

"Do you know if morty was actually used for transportation of the dead?"

"It's a hearse Adam, not an ice cream van and your changing topics. Come on tell me. This is guy talk dude. The girls are enjoying themselves in back so they won't hear."

"We kissed."

"Alright Adam. Today you stopped being a boy and became a man." He joked.

I ignored his comment and continued. "It was my first kiss and it was better than any one could have written."

"That's great dude. I'm proud of you. Hey, we're here."

Morty came to a halt and we heard tumbling in the back. Eli and I chuckled a bit before getting out of the car to get let the girls out from the back.

"Oh thank god! It stinks back there!" Clare said as she came out from the back.

"Yeah it really does" exclaimed Fiona from behind her. I helped her out. She took my hand and didn't separate from me. I could feel Eli about to say something stupid so I beat him to it.

"This is the place?" I said. It was an old abandoned warehouse that looked like it had been there for years. It was so rusted that you could see right through a hole on the door to the inside of the place.

"Come on. Lets check it out" Eli said moving closer to the rusted up door.

"Are you nuts?" I exclaimed. "Don't you see how crappy this place looks?"

"What's wrong with it? It's just a bit of rust."

"Eli we could never have a party in here."

"And why is that?"

"We'd kill all our guest way before the party starts when this place falls on top of them."

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? You can literally take the door off its hinges just by opening it. Come on there's got to be a better place than this."

"Well it's either this, Above the Dot, which we don't have the money to rent out, or my friend joeys' cousins' trailer and last time I checked, he lived with 6 dogs."

"Ewwww" exclaimed the girls"

"Hey I think I know of a place." I said, knowing that the place I was thinking about wasn't so bad. Way better than this.

"Well is it far from hear?" Clare demanded to know. I don't think she could take another long ride in the back of morty.

"Sure it's really close by." I lied.

"Than lead the way" Eli remarked as we headed back to the car.

Fiona groaned a bit as she again had to ride in the back. I felt bad that I didn't have a car so that she wouldn't endure the stink of morty. She smiled back as I closed the back door. I made my way to the passenger door. Eli was inside waiting for me to give him directions to the place.

"So where is this place at?"

"It's close to the school, but don't worry its great. I was kind of checking it out the day when you and Clare went all Romeo and Juliet with our English project. Do you remember?

"Yeah somewhat. Well let's get going." He said as he started to drive off.

"Hey so who's the person who broke the new to her anyways?"

"I have no clue. It could have been anyone for all I know. It was school gossip."

"Yeah. Well do you think she understand the situation a bit better?"

"No I don't, but who could? She putting on a brave face though, but she can't really hide it that well. I think it bothers her more that she didn't figure it out sooner."

"Do you think she would have stopped having feelings for you?"

"I don't know…I think she would have questioned her feelings."

"Well I think you're not giving her a lot of credit. I mean she could date anyone she wants and I mean anyone…"

"Ok Eli…"

"I mean come on. She's rich, she's got the looks. She could date any famous actor, athlete…"

"Ok are you getting to your point any time soon?"

"What I mean to say is that all that doesn't make a difference to her because even though she could date any one, she would rather date some one for who they are instead of what they are."

"That really a nice sentiment dude, but the problem is that who I am doesn't align with my genetics."

"Man stop thinking so much and just let it be. Give it time."

"Yeah your right…hey turn right on this street. It a little further up.

He entered the park entrance and stopped. We got out of the car. As we let the girls out, they were really not in the mood to talk that much since they were kind of pissed off that I had lied on how far this place was. I pointed up on a hill to what seemed to be part of a collapsed building that was still well secured to the ground.

"That's where we should have the party." I said

"Hey I remember this place. This is where I deflowered Clare."

Eli said as he looked around to the spot where him and Clare shared their first kiss. Clare looked at him with a pissed off/playful expression on her face and gave him a quick punch in the arm. He laughed as he rubbed his arm. We headed up. I helped Fiona get up to the hill. Her shoes made it kinda easy for her to fall, but I was going to let that happen to her. That's why she had me by her side, to always break her fall.. We reached the top of the hill. The place looked a bit dirty but it had two good things that the warehouse didn't have. No roof and no walls so it was pretty secure that nothing would fall on anyone.

"So?" I remarked

"It's great Adam." Fiona answered.

"Yeah it really good. Kind of dirty but we can fix that up by cleaning it up a bit. Maybe get some lights." Eli said

"And where would we connect those lights Eli?" Clare answered "and for that matter where would we get a DJ to set up his equipment?'

"My dad has a portable generator he would let us use and we can come tomorrow after school and give the place a once over. I have enough brooms in my house so I'll just bring them and store them in morty until after school." said Eli

"Ok Mr. not-it-all then answer me this? Where would we get a DJ?" replied Clare

"I think I can help with that" Fiona interrupted. "Sav is kinda new to it, but I don't think he would mine being the DJ for you guys. He is dating my best friend."

"Look Fiona has it covered, Clare." Eli remarked to Clare. "And I think Sav would be ok with helping DJ Fionas' boyfriends' party."

It got silent the minute boyfriend came out of Elis' mouth. Me and Fi hadn't really said that to each other, but if it was pretty obvious that it was official. Me and her were a couple now.

"I don't think he would mind helping out my boyfriend." Fiona said, breaking the silence. She came closer to me and took my hand. I felt my stomach churn a bit. I smiled and at looked at Eli. "So tomorrow afternoon we come and fix this place up right?"

"Yep." Eli said "well lets get going. We need to start heading out if we are going to get home before the sun sets. We should drop off Clare first since her place is closer. Then Fiona since she lives close to Clare and then I'll take you home. Is that ok dude?"

"No prob." I replied. Clare cleared her throat and headed towards Eli. She pulled out her hand and put her palm up. "Can I help you? Eli replied sarcastically. "I'm going to need the keys to morty if I'm going to drive. She replied.

"What? You want to drive morty?"

"Yes. I think its only fair that me and Fiona sit in the front this time and you guys can endure the back for once."

"She kind of has a point dude. It only fair." I inserted

"Uhhh…ok, but just take it easy." Eli replied, giving in to Clares' request. "I've only given you some lessons."

"Ill be fine." Clare told him. "Now get to the back you two." She said to me and Eli, pointing at morty. I took Fiona's hand helped her down the hill. Eli opened the back door and me and him stumbled into the back. Clare closed the door, smiling as she did.

"Eww…dude it really stinks back here man. Haven't you ever cleaned it up?" I said holding my nose

"Well I never knew how much it stunk back here. He said holding his nose now. "I'm always driving it. I've never ridden in the back before."

"I can't believe I submitted my girlfriend to this type of torture."

"Your girlfriend, huh?"

"Oh shut up. You're the one who made the first remark about me and her."

"Well your welcome."

"Whatever."

Just then morty came to a screeching halt as Clare hit the brakes to hard. My head went forward and connected with the glass window. I rubbed my head as I saw Eli rub his also. We laughed as the girls let us out.

"I'm sorry for submitting you to that." I said to Fiona.

"It wasn't so bad." She replied "I got to spend time with you and your friends. It was worth it."

Eli and Clare were kissing good bye. I inhaled a deep breath as I climbed up to the back of the hearse again. A hand stopped my motion. "You can ride in front with me you know." Fiona said. "I thinks it big enough for the both of us."

"Its kind of small." I replied not trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Well I'll just ride on your lap then" she responded blushing. I began to feel my cheeks get warm. We both move towards the passenger door. I climbed in first and she motioned herself to sit horizontal. She didn't weight much so in wasn't uncomfortable. Eli got in the car and looked in my direction. He smirked as he started the car. A bit later, we had arrived at her condo. We stumbled out of the car and I walked her to the door. I looked back to see Eli on his phone. Talking to Clare of course. I looked back to Fiona. She took the collar of my shirt in her fingers and tugged me closer to her. I put my arms around her back as our lips met. I could get shoot right now and I wouldn't be able to feel it from all the electricity I had flowing through me. We parted.

"You should get a move on. The sun went down already and I don't want you to get in trouble. Call me when you get home ok?" she replied

"Ok" I responded as I started to walk away. She turned and opened her door. She looked back at me. She smile and bit her lip as she went to close the door. I went in front of morty and patted down on the hood.

"Hey watch the car, Romeo." Eli said chuckling, getting off the phone.

I looked down at my watch. "Shit. My moms gonna freak."

"Well lets get you home before the clock strikes 12 and you turn back into a pumpkin." Eli responded, laughing.

I really didn't care about the lame joke he made. My head was to busy just thinking on how this day had gone from being something great in the morning to something deep in the afternoon back to being great. After a while, Eli came to a stop in front of my house. I looked at the steps of my house and found my mom sitting their waiting for me to come out of Elis' car. She stood up as I opened the door.

"See you in school tomorrow, Romeo." Eli said as I got up from the seat. "I hope." I responded as I closed the door. He drove off, not wanting to get any backlash from my mom.

"Where have you been?" my mom screamed.

"Can we go inside before you tear me a new one."

"Ok let's go inside so you can explain yourself."

I walked beside her and opened the door. There was no one in the living room. I think she was the only angry person in the house. I sat at my favorite seat. She sat in the chair on the other side of the room so that we would be face to face.

"Now that you're comfortable and relaxed, where in the hell have you been out all this time?" she screamed at me. I swallowed hard and began to open my mouth to give her an answer.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

Ouch! I yelled as a bang my shin into the side table in the living room. I walked around a few minutes in the dark, feeling the wall, trying to find the light switch. I felt it and flicked it up. The light came on. I threw my Barneys New York Rucksac on the couch and headed over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a water bottle. I was about to take a sip when I heard a vibrating noise come from my couch. Maybe it was Adam calling me to tell me he was home. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. I saw it was Holly J. Crap. I had forgotten to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fi. Why didn't you call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"Well did you go on your date with Adam?"

"Yeah I did"

"And did you talk to him about…"

"Yeah I did talk to him about Gracie."

"And how'd it go?"

"It went as well as expected. He came clean and we talked mostly about things that had happened in the past. In all, it was a nice date."

"Well that's good to hear"

"Hey so why did you want me to call you ASAP?"

"Oh I wanted to ask your opinion about something."

"About what?"

"Well what do you think of me telling Sav the truth about what happened between me and Declan when he came to visit?"

I got silent. I really didn't feel it was my place to tell her what to do, but at the same time I felt there was more she wasn't telling. "And why do feel like telling him now?'

"I just feel like it would be good for him to know the truth."

"Huh…"

"Huh what?"

"I don't buy it. I fell like you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything. I just feel like I owe it to him and that's it. There's nothing more to it. Stop psychoanalyzing me"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I just find it hard to believe that you just got up today and were like "_I feel like telling my boyfriend I cheated on him, I hope he understands._ I know you better than that."

"Well then you must know I want to be truthful with Sav and not having lies between us."

"Ok I can respect what you're saying. Believing it is something different."

"So did you and Adam have an interesting date?" she said, trying poorly to change the subject.

"We had a nice car ride in a hearse."

"You got into a hearse?"

"It's what his friend drives"

"Oh yeah. I've seen him talking to that emo kid."

"The emo kid, Eli, is a good guy. I don't know why he wants to ride in such a horrific car but he seems like a good friend to Adam."

"So did you guys hang out?"

"Yeah. We were looking for location for a party they're throwing."

"And?"

"It was fun to hang out with his friends. I also got to meet the girl who kissed my brothers neck."

"Oh yes Clare. She's a nice kid."

"Yeah she and Eli go out. They seem like complete opposites but it works for them."

"And how about you and Adam? Do you think you'll go on a second date anytime soon?"

"Oh I'm counting on it now that I gave him his first kiss."

"Oh wow! So it was a good day for you after all. I just thought that when you walked away so angry…"

"I was angry, but as I continued on towards the Dot, I cooled off and thought things through and saw that making a skeptical of things wasn't the best approach."

"It really isn't. I'm just happy to hear that it worked out for you."

"Yeah so am I."

"Hey can you hold on a minute? I'm getting another call."

"Sure" I said as she put me on hold. I already knew it was Sav calling her.

"Hey it's Sav. Can I call you back later on tonight?"

"Well I might be busy talking to Adam so how about we meet tomorrow to chat before class starts. Is that ok?"

"That's great. Ill see you then. Hope you have a nice chat with you knight in shinning armor." She said

"He's not my knight in shinning armor. He's my prince charming. I replied before we said our good byes. I quickly went through my contacts and found Adams number. I wanted to know if he had gotten home safe and sound. I dialed and it rung twice before someone picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam"

'Hey princess."

"Did you get home yet?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was busy trying to fight off my mom's interrogation."

"Oh did you get in trouble?"

"Nah. She just wanted me to call her next time I'm gonna be out so late."

"Well I hope you can stay out a bit longer after we get done with the park clean up."

"Is there a reason?'

"I think we should have our second date tomorrow. If you want"

"Believe me, I want to. I'll just run it by my mom."

"Ok how about we try again at the Dot?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok well I better let you go. I don't want you to get in any more trouble."

"It'd be worth it for you princess."

"You are such a charmer, Adam Torres"

"It's a gift."

I laughed a bit as I said my good bye "sweet dreams, Prince Adam"

"Only if you're in them, Princess." He replied. We hung up.

I couldn't help thinking of how wonderful he treated me. He didn't see me like most guys did. He didn't see my appearance first but what was behind it. He saw into my soul and I felt like I could trust him with my life, but I didn't want to rush things. That was always a big problem for me. I always seemed to get over my head and always ended up hurt. I wasn't gonna let it happen this time with Adam. I yawned a bit and headed for my bedroom.

I went into my bedroom closet and changed out of my dress into my satin sleep shirt and headed for bed. I turned on the lamp that was on my night stand. I looked at my bed and saw I still had the sketch of super Fiona on my bed. I grabbed it put it on my dresser carefully so I wouldn't ruin it. I curled up into bed and turned off my lamp.

I looked up and stared at the ceiling. Adam's face popped into my thoughts. I brought my hand up to my lips, remembering how a few hours ago I had given Adam his first kiss. I felt so happy with him. He was so amazing. . I felt my eyes getting heavy. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Adam face…

Brnnnnnng!

"Stupid alarm clock" I mumbled as I turned it off. I got out a bed and headed for the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and took a shower. I hate not being able to pick the outfit I was going to wear because of this stupid lockdown. I tied a yellow tie around my neck to accessories what I could of this uniform and headed out. The taxi was waiting outside for me to come out. I grabbed my stuff and closed my front door.

"Hey, Fi" holly J said as I got out of the cab in front of Degrassi.

"Hey Holly J. How'd your talk go with Sav? Did you tell him?"

"No but I told him to meet me at my locker afterschool to discuss it."

"I hope it all works out for you"

"And what is the news with you and the _younger_ Torres brother?'

"We're going on our second date today at the dot. I'm trying to have nice date today from that whole fiasco that happened yesterday"

"What are those?" she said as she pointed at my bag.

"They are boots."

"And they are for…"

"Well before we have our date, we are going to go and clean up the spot were the party is suppose to be happening and I brought these ugly boots I never use so I wont ruin my shoes." I was wearing my Gucci ballerina flats with signature web with the interlocking G ornament and I wasn't going to ruin them. As we walked into school, I saw Adam in front of me. Holly J saw Sav walk up and told me she'd meet me at our French class. She smiled and walked away towards our class.

I walked up to Adam and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around surprised.

"Well hello there, princess" he said "and how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby" I replied

"Well that's good to hear. Now shall I walk you to your class?" he said.

"How about you walk me to my locker?" I replied.

"It would be my pleasure." He said

I wrapped my arm around his elbow and continued down the hall towards my locker. I try to get him to go to his class before the bell rang but he insisted in walking me into my French class. I knew the reason for this was because today we didn't have classes together and he wanted to spend as much as he could with me.

I walked in to my class and waved him a goodbye as he walked away. Holly J had saved me a spot and I took a sit next to her. The bell rang and I began to take out my book and notebook. French was one of my favorite classes but I wanted it to be over it. I couldn't wait for this day to end so I could get started with my date with Adam.

I spend the rest of class doodling Adams name to my notebook. I caught glimpse of Holly J looking and smiling at what I was doing. Every now and again I'd look up at the clock. Oh why won't it move faster. For once I was actually looking forward to being out of French class.

I wanted so badly to be out of school so I could be on my date with Adam already, but it seemed that the day was going to go very slow.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Adam's P.O.V**

"Now that you're comfortable and relaxed where in the hell have you been out all this time?" my mom screamed at me in our living room. I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her about Fiona and all that happened today, but I knew she wouldn't respond well to it.

"Well"... she continued. I never knew why she never interrogated Drew when he was late. I hated her double standards towards me. I knew she was worried after what happened at school, but she need to loosen her grip on me. Fitz was in jail and I was having a great time at school, mostly due to my friends and Fiona.

"I was with Eli and Clare"

"Yes I saw him drop you off. What were you doing out so late and without calling home. You know what I thought happened to you?"

"Nothing happened, mom I was just hanging out with friends. That's all"

"Well you should have called."

"I'm sorry I didn't but could you stop making such a deal about this?"

"It is a big deal, Adam. I know you hate that I'm overbearing, but I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my son."

"Sometimes I feel like it's in your best interest to look out for me."

She stood there with a mean look in her eyes as those words came out of my mouth. I wish I could take them back, but I was happy it was out in the open. I was sick of her trying to dominate my life.

"You don't let me do anything" I continued, working up the courage. "You never seem to have a problem when Drew comes home late. You don't have a problem when Drew doesn't call. The only place you don't have a double standard between us is about dating and that's because you think no one would be interested in me."

"That's not true, Adam" she interrupted "I would never think that. I just think it would be dangerous for you to date someone right now especially since the whole moment with that little harlot and her outing you."

"Mom that was a laps in judgment, but I don't know why that would make a difference in whether I can date or not"

"What is all this talk about dating?" she responded raising her eyebrow. I wasn't being very subtle. I tried quickly to change the subject.

"Next time I promise to call and let you know what I'm doing, mom." I said as I came to my feet and headed up the stairs.

"Adam Torres, you come down here right now!" I heard from behind me. I sighed heavily before returning back down stairs.

"Explain to me why you are talking about dating?"

"Its just came up mom. It's not a big thing" I said, not trying to make eye contact with her, but I should have known better.

"Adam, what exactly where you, Eli and Clare doing today?" she said in a neutral tone.

"Just hanging out at Elis' place."

She picked up the phone. "So if I call Elis' mother right now, she can confirm that you were over there all day?"

"Yes" I said trying my best not to sound nervous

"Ok" she said and she began to dial.

"Wait" I said. She stopped and put the phone down. "I was with Eli and Clare today but not at his house. We went to the park for a while around 6 when he picked me up."

"What were you doing _before_ 6?"

The moment of truth. I knew eventually she would find out in some way so I rather just come out and say myself. "I was on a date"

"A date? With who? Don't tell with the…"

"No mom not Bianca." I shuddered a bit thinking back to the moment she pulled my shirt open. "It was with Fiona Coyne. I don't think you know her."

"Fiona…" she trailed off maybe thinking of where she had heard that name. Some thing must have popped in place as she replied "You are NOTdating that _girl._"

"Why not mom? Because she wouldn't be interested in someone like me?

"It has nothing to do with that Adam. She seems like bad news. She's rude, unapologetic, and a slight off." I thought it funny that if she only knew that me and Drew had actually fought for her attention at first before I won her over. "She looks like she's on something last time I came in contact with her."

"So you've met her?"

"Yes when I and the members of the school board where getting pitched that horrible idea for Vegas night. She showed up to it half naked, for god sake" my mind wandered a bit at the idea of Fiona naked. I tried shaking it out of my head and continued to listen to my mom.

"…. She was on something that night. I know it."

"Mom she's not a bad person"

"Adam" she said in a strict voice "I'm going to say this once. You are not allowed to see her again. Is that understood?"

I felt my face get red with hatred. I wanted to scream at my mom how much I despised her at this second but I controlled myself.

"No." I said in a harsh tone

"No?" she replied angry

"No. I am going to see Fiona, mom and I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it. I actually met someone who understands me and I'm not going to give her up that easily."

We stood there in silence for a while. _She doesn't know what to say_ I thought to myself before she broke the silence.

"Ok" she replied

"Ok?" I said. I was confused. Why did she cave in so easily? I knew my mother's attitude and this wasn't it. It felt as though she might be up to something.

"I said ok. You can see her."

"I can?" I replied still trying to see the angle my mom was trying to play.

"Yes, but you have to invite her to dinner tomorrow so that I can meet her." I processed the words in my mind. So that's what she was getting at. She wanted to run her off. I wasn't gonna let her do that. Fiona meant too much for me to let my mom put her two cents in where they don't belong.

"Great. I'll let her know" I lied. I knew better than to let my mom get her way. My relationship with Fiona was just beginning and I wasn't going to let my mom end it. "Can I go now?" I said, pointing my finger up to my room. My mom shook her head in approval. I started up the stairs again.

I closed my door and exhaled slowly. I always imagined this conversation with my mom would end up with me getting my clothes and leaving the house. I brought my hand up to my face and ran my fingers down my cheeks. My phone broke the silence and my train of thought. I took it out of my pocket. I saw it was Fiona. I picked it up as quickly as I could.

"Hello"

"Hey Adam" she replied. Just hearing her voice made my heart jump.

"Hey princess"

"Did you get home yet?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was busy trying to fight off my mom's interrogation." I wanted to tell her so much more but I felt better not going into many details about what was said.

"Oh did you get in trouble?"

"Nah. She just wanted me to call her next time I'm gonna be out so late." I lied. The good thing about knowing Fiona for such a short time was that she still hadn't picked up on my lying skills.

"Well I hope you can stay out a bit longer after we get done with the park clean up."

"Is there a reason?" I had hoped for a second chance to go out.

"I think we should have our second date tomorrow. If you want"

I felt my stomach about to explode with excitement at the thought of going out with Fiona again.

"Believe me, I want to. I'll just run it by my mom. "I replied to her, knowing I would have to come up with an excuse to tell my mom.

"Ok how about we try again at the Dot?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok well I better let you go. I don't want you to get in any more trouble."

"It'd be worth it for you princess." I replied, knowing that just a few minutes ago that was the case.

"You are such a charmer, Adam Torres"

"It's a gift."

She laughed "sweet dreams, Prince Adam"

"Only if you're in them, Princess." She hung up. I knew right there that standing up to my mom about Fiona had been worth the risk.

I quickly took off my shirt, pants and binder in the dark leaving only my undershirt and boxers on and got into bed. I set my alarm. I put my head to my pillow and waited for the sensation of rest to come over me...

I sat up and looked at my clock. I had woken up 30 minutes before usual. I rubbed my eyes and looked again at my alarm clock. Yep 30 minutes. I jumped out of bed and went to go take a shower. I quickly dried myself afterwards, got dressed and headed downstairs to see my mom getting cereal out of the cupboard.

"Adam it's time for school!" she shouted. Maybe she thought I was still upstairs asleep.

"I'm right here mom" I said behind her. She gasped and quickly turned. "You're up early. That's a good sign."

I half smiled at her.

"Is your brother up yet?" she asked

I was about to come out with a smart ass comment when I heard my brother stomp his way down the stairs. "I'm here" Drew replied

"Well hurry up you two and eat."

We arrived a bit earlier to school since I wasn't dragging myself up this morning.

"Bye mom" Drew said as he quickly got out of the car.

"Have a good day!" she screamed as he shut the door. "Oh and Adam, don't forget the proposition I told you about last night."

That was something I wasn't gonna let happen. "I'll be sure and let her know mom. I just hope she hasn't made plans." I knew this to be true so I wasn't really worried. "Oh mom I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna chill with Eli today in the afternoon if that's ok."

"That's fine and thank you for letting me know. You see what a little preparation leads to" I wanted to roll my eyes but I fought the action.

"Bye" I replied and close the door before she could say anything else. I went up the stairs to see if I saw Eli to give him the heads up.

"So you used me as your decoyed so your can go on you date with Fiona without your mom knowing?" Eli said as I explained the situation to him about what happened yesterday night "Not bad, Romeo. I just hope it works."

"It's foolproof. Nothings gonna go bad" I replied as we walked down the hall. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulders. For a moment I thought it would be some of Fitz's pals paying me and Eli a visit for landing him in jail. I turned and saw that the one responsible was my Princess.

"Well hello there, princess" I said "and how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby" she responded with a big smile on her face.

"Well that's good to hear. Now shall I walk you to your class?" I said as I stretched out my hand waiting for her to take it.

"How about you walk me to my locker?" she responded.

"It would be my pleasure." I said. She wrapped her hand around my elbow and we continued down the hall.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she put her stuff away and got out her French book. I always felt like it was too good to be true that she had found an interest in me. I thought back at how angry I felt when I saw her flirt with Drew even though I had suggested it. I could kick myself. She closed her locker and told me to get to class.

"I don't want you to be late"

"I'm not going to be late. I just want you to get safely to your class" I insisted. I really just wanted to spend as much time as I could with her for a few more minutes before we parted. She hesitated a bit but eventually caved in.

We stood outside her class saying goodbye. I badly just wanted to take her into my arms and caress her lips with mine, but I saw a teacher down the hall walking this way so I just waved goodbye before walking away. She smiled and waved back. I couldn't wait for the day to be over I thought as I headed for my class.

The day had finally come to an end. Time seemed to fly fast today. I ran to my locker to put my stuff away. I locked it and headed out the doors. I looked around to see if I saw Eli coming. I heard the doors behind me open.

"Hey you"

"Hello princess."

"Waiting for Eli and Clare?"

"Yep"

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered a taxi so we won't all have to be bunch in together"

"I appreciate it and my nose thanks you too." I responded. She laughed and leaned for a quick kiss.

She took my hand as she sat beside me in the taxi. A few minutes later I saw the hearse driving up. Eli honked his horn and I told the driver to follow him.

We stopped at the park and the taxi drove off. Eli handed out brooms and we got started. Fiona and Clare sweep the place as me and Eli cleared out some things that were in the way.

After a harsh hour, it seemed we were done. We went down the hill and looked at what had been accomplished when we all four worked together. We dusted ourselves off before all four of us cramped ourselves in the front. Eli and Clare cuddled up and Fi sat on my lap. We stepped out of Morty as we came to the front of the Dot. Eli honked and waved his hand out the window.

"After you" I said to Fiona as I opened the door.

She curtseys and I laughed as we headed in. we took the farthest table so that we talk more privately. I ordered the usual burger and fries with a coke as Fi ordered the Roquefort Pear Salad. I don't know who would want pears on their salad but she seemed to enjoy it. We talked mostly about her world travels and how I went to the Dead Hand concert with Eli and Sav, of course leaving Bianca's name out of the picture.

We where having a great time, that when I looked down at my watch and saw the time, I stood straight up rocking the table a bit. It was a quarter after 10. I knew my mom was going to kill me.

"I hope she understands." Fiona said outside the Dot as we waited for a cab. I figured since I was already late I should get Fiona home first and then get home to get my head bitten off by my mom. "I don't think she will but let's hope" I replied

The cab came screeching around the corner and came to a sudden halt in front of us. We quickly got in and we told him our addresses. I sat back and tilted my head up. I knew I was in trouble with my mom, but why didn't she even call me? I sat back up and went into my pocket to find my cell surrounded by all the change I had gotten after paying the bill. I pushed my call button but the screen didn't come up. Crap I forgot to charge it this morning. _What else could go wrong_ I thought as I felt a hand on my cheek.

I look to my left and saw Fiona smiling at me as to say it will all work itself out. I leaned in and pressed my lips on to hers. She sat closer to me giving a chance to warp my arms around her. She put her hand on my shoulders as we continued in our passionate kiss. Our tongues had ached for each others company as the came slowly together and bonded. I was so into our kiss, I hadn't heard the brakes of the cab screeching to a looked up to see if she was home yet.

"We're here" she said as she took a peek behind my shoulder. I turned and saw that is wasn't her condos door I was looking at.

Holy Fuck! The fucking cab driver went to the wrong address first and went to mines instead of Fiona's. I felt a cold shiver in my back as I saw the door open.

"**FLOOR IT**!" I screamed at the cabbie.

"Whoa. Hold on." I heard Fiona say. She put her arm on my shoulder "Adam what's wrong? You're home."

She didn't know that I hadn't told my mom about our date. I decided to play it safe and get out of the cab as quickly as I could. I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and bolted from the cab. I wasn't lucky in my attempt.

There in front of the door blocking it stood my mother with her _I'm going to kill you_ eyes. I felt my butt clench, but I quickly realized that she wasn't looking at me.

I looked back and saw that Fiona had not left. She had instead gotten out of the cab and stood on the street as the cab drove off. I bit the inside of my cheek to see if this wasn't a dream. Fiona started to walk up to me and took my hand. I stood there astonished as she dragged me towards my mother.

"Hello Mrs. Torres. I am Fiona Coyne. It's so very nice to meet you" Fiona said as she stuck out her and smiled a big grin.

My mother stood there, ignoring her hand and simply said "Please come in".

Ice ran through my veins as Fiona had just stepped into the lions den, unexpectedly. All hell was about to break loose and I was in the middle of it

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

He gave me a quick kiss and made his way out the cab. He looked scared as he stood there looking at his mother in the doorway. I wanted nothing more than to help. The driver started to take off.

"Wait" I said. I paid him and walked out of the backseat. He drove off. For a moment I thought this was a bad idea, but I felt I couldn't leave Adam there to be "killed" by his mom especially since he was out with me. Adam turned and faced me with a surprised look on his eyes. He wasn't expecting me to be there. I walked over to him and took his hand to try and give him support. He still looked tense as I walked up to his mom.

"Hello Mrs. Torres. I am Fiona Coyne. It's so very nice to meet you" I said as I stuck my hand out to shake her hand. She didn't nothing but stare down at it and I proceeded to retrieve it as I saw it was no use.

"Please come in" she said as she gestured for me to go inside the house. I stepped in, still holding Adam's hand, to the living room. I looked and saw that Adam still had not relaxed so I gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at me and smiled a non reassuring smile.

"Adam" I heard his mom say from behind us. "Could you please go upstairs? I want to talk to Miss Coyne in private." I saw Adam's face turn to a vexation stare at his mother. I knew he didn't want to go but I wanted him to avoid as much problems as he could. I let go of his hand gave him a quick smile as he headed up. His eyes were still locked on his mother as he disappeared.

"Miss Coyne would you please follow me to my study." She said. She sounded more like a principal than an actual parent.

Her eyes were fixed on the upper right hand corner of the stairs. I looked up.

I saw Adam making a bad attempt in ease dropping in to the conversation and I assumed his mother didn't want him to hear. I gave her a quick yes and she let me deeper into the house. I looked up the stairs and gave a quick wink to Adam. He gave me a forced smile. She opened the door and turn on the lights. It felt cold in her office like if it was an operating room. She pointed at a sit in front of her desk and I took it. She walked behind the desk and sat on the opposite side across from me.

"I want to let you know it's my fault that Adam is late" I said breaking the silence.

"Exactly what where you late from Miss Coyne?"

"Please call me Fiona."

"Ok _Fiona_. What were you and my son doing out so late at night? Because according to an agreement that he and I had discussed yesterday night, he was suppose to return with you and have dinner here."

Adam hadn't told me about any dinner with his parents today. We spend all of the afternoon together and nothing. We spend most of the night together and still nothing. I was still wondering why he hadn't told me when his mom asked a question.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" she said smirking "well I should have expected that from him. He really thinks that I was up to no good when a propositioned the deal."

_I wonder why?_ I thought. "Actually he did tell me" I lied. I didn't want her to get the upper hand. "I just simply thought it would be best to meet one another at a different time."

"Oh" she answered. I don't think she bought it.

"So instead you guys spend most of the night outside doing god…"

"We were on our second date, Mrs. Torres. We were not doing anything inappropriate. Just having dinner together and getting to know each other a little better"

"So you know about his condition"

"I know about his past." I said getting irritated that she thought Adam had a disease.

"And do you accept it?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

She reached down to one of her cabinets and pulled out a folder.

"When Adam told me about you yesterday, I was a bit taking back. I knew very well that when the dinner suggestion came up, he wasn't going to go through with it. he doesn't wnt me to know anything about you, but the good thing about spending so much time at Degrassi is that you get to make friends with some of the people who work in the office." She said as she slammed a folder to the table. _Was that my personal records from school?_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry. It's only a copy of the original" she answered, knowing what I had been thinking. I was getting nervous.

"Let's see" she said as she opened it up "according to this, you see a therapist everyday. Is that correct?'

"Correct" This was beginning to feel more like a prison cell than an office.

"It's says here that you are a bit of a narcissist as well and have mostly selfish traits. Also, it doesn't help that I saw you acting in a suspicious manner that night for the Vegas pitch. That and kissing you brother doesn't seem to dilute the vanity of your actions." She said closing the folder "So let me ask you something Miss Coy…Fiona. Why the sudden interest in my son?"

I was angry. She knew exactly where to hit me. she had done her homework on my past. I couldn't help to be impressed a little, but the way she used it made me feel dead inside. why did I like Adam? According to her and society, I was suppose to end up with someone of my own "social standard" so why wasn't I? I felt my head get dizzy when a thought seemed to come out of no where.

"Even if I do answer, it's still going to be wrong according to you, isn't it? you are not out to get me quit seeing Adam. You're out to make Adam think that no girl likes him as a man so you can get Gracie back" I said in a strong tone

The smile washed from her face as I continued. "do you really believe that getting me to doubt my relationship with Adam by bringing up my past is going to work? I've been at my lowest and you're not going to get me to go down that road again by reading something from a school record. Let me ask you something Mrs. Torres. Why do want to torment Adam? Is it because he's not the _son _you wanted?"

She got up from her seat. "You listen to me, you little tramp. You are not going to come into my house and cri…"

"Oh so it's ok when you criticize other people, but I can't return the favor? Let me ask you something. Do you know what Adam's favorite color is?

"Black" she responded, confident of herself.

"Wrong. He likes red. Mostly because he projects red as a passionate color and because he's a passionate person. Do you know his favorite band? His favorite comic? His favorite song? His favorite activity? You know nothing of your son, Mrs. Torres. You just want to dominate someone who doesn't need anymore discipline. You want something that you know he will never be able to give you back. You need to stop pushing your son away and let him live his life. Gracie is dead and she's not coming back. You need to accept that once and for all and pushing me way from Adam isn't going to make it anymore real. You have great son in front of you, but you don't see that. You see something that has a "flaw" and that you need to repair it. The only thing you need to do is support your son, but you seem to be shitty at that as well."

"Get out of my office." She answered as her eyes burned with tears. I made my way towards the door knob and turned it. I stepped out and saw Adam had come down stairs and was sitting on the couch. He stood straight up as he saw me come out. he smiled and walked towards me.

"I let you know tomorrow at school ok?" I said before he could ask a question. He nodded and looked behind me. His mom stood there looking in our direction. She had a tissue in her hand and a stern look on her face. I looked back at Adam.

"I have to go." I told him.

He looked at me and said "I know. I got you a ride."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet" he said smiling.

I put my hand behind his neck and pushed him closer to me. He was tense but then relaxed a bit as our lips touched on another. I gently backed away. He had a surprised look on his face.

I turned and looked towards his mother "That's his favorite activity" I said with a smile on my face. She stared at me with knifes in her eyes as I opened the front door. I heard it lock behind me. I looked and saw who was waiting for me.

"So how'd you like your new mother-in-law?" jokingly Eli responded as he stood there with the passenger side door open. I gave him a quick smile and said "She doesn't fight fair. The good news is neither do I". I got into morty. He closed the door and walked to the other side. He got in and started the engine. He put the car on drive and gave a quick u-turn to go back to the main street.

My eyes were just staring at Adam's house. I felt guilty for maybe causing more problems for him, but his mom had it coming. I just hope she doesn't do anything to hurtful to him. I had butterflies in my stomach as I thought on how tomorrow was going to go.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Adam's P.O.V**

She winked at me as she followed my mom. Shit. I knew this was a bad idea. I rushed to my room. I closed the door and put my phone to charge. It came back on and I called Elis number. I hope he is still awake.

"Hello?" Eli answered. He sounded awake

"Hey dude. I need your help." I said desperately

"Adam? What happened?"

"Fiona is talking to my mom right now as we speak"

"How the fuck did that happen? Weren't you supposed to be on your date and then go home? How'd it all go to shit?'

"Me and Fi got so caught up with our date, we lost track of time and well we ended up sharing a cab back to my place. I thought I was in the clear, but then for some strange reason she got out of the cab and proceeded to introduce herself to my mom." I was pulling my hairs out of my head as I thought back to what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Shit. Talk about a rough night, huh?" Eli said laughing.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I said, trying my best to keep calm.

"Ok ok just clam down and breath, dude. What can I help you with?"

"I need you to come over to my house and drive Fiona back to her apartment so then when she and my mom are done talking she came make a swift getaway."

"Ok that sounds good. Do you want me to head out right now or wait?"

As he asked me this I heard my mom screaming. Shit. What was Fiona saying? "Get over here right now before Morty goes back to being in use" I said as I hanged up.

I made my way to the living room and waited for the conversation to end. I heard a little bit of what they were talking about but not that much. I exhaled as my thought started to wonder on what exactly the conversation was about. Maybe my mom was trying to make Fi run for the hills or maybe she was showing pictures of Gracie. _Fuck!_ I thought to myself. Sometimes I wish my mother was more understanding. I wish that she could once see things my way. I put my head down and ran my fingers through my hair, grabbing clumps of hair with both hands. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought that my mom was in there with the girl that I lo…like and was giving her the once over.

I sat there for a few minutes more before I heard the door open. I picked my head up and stood up straight. Fiona walked out with a smile on her face. What exactly had my mom said for her to be smiling? I was about to ask but before I could she answered "I let you know tomorrow at school ok?" I nodded. I was fixed on her face when I spotted my mother coming out of the office. Fi turned around to see her come out. She had a tissue in her hand and seemed to have been crying. _Holy shit. Did Fiona do that?_ I thought as Fiona returned her gaze at me

"I have to go" she said

I was trying my best to ignore my mother behind us. "I know. I got you a ride." I replied. I knew Eli only live a few blocks away so he was probably outside by now.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said

"You bet" I said smiling, trying my best to hide that I was terrified.

She must have felt it because there was no other explanation why she put her hand on my neck and proceeded to lean in for a kiss. For a moment I wanted to pull away but I knew that I wanted to kiss her. I relaxed as our lips met. Just the pure sensation of her lips on mine drove my wild. I wanted to do more than just a peck but I knew my mother still was behind us do I didn't want to push it. As we came apart, she looked back and said to my mom "That's his favorite activity". I stood there dumbfounded as I saw my mom dig hole in the back of Fiona's head as she went to go open the door. I walked over and locked it. I separated the drape that was on the door and looked out. I saw Eli waiting for Fiona to get inside the car. I sighed in relief and turned back to my mother. She had not move from where she stood. I walked over to her and decided to break the air of the cold silence that had stood all this time.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I should have told you that I was on a date with Fiona and not that I was hanging out with Eli."

"That's all you want to apologized for?" she responded

"What else would you be mad about? Because I didn't invite her to dinner?"

"No because you brought her into my house and let her insult…"

"How exactly did she insult you? By not shaking your hand? Last time I checked, she tried politely as she could to introduce herself to you, but you just wrote her off."

"How can you defend her above your own mother? Is that the kind of dau…"

"I'm not your daughter! I'm your son! Get it through your head already!" I felt my face red with rage.

She looked a bit shock

"Mom, when I was Gracie that was just a costume. Like when Batman turns into Bruce Wayne. It was a façade that I had to put up so that no one would know who I truly was, but now that I'm out in the open, I'm not going back to hiding who I truly am so that you can be comfortable." I started to walk away when I heard her speak.

"You have to give me time, Adam. Give me time to adjust." She said trying to sound sympathetic. I looked at her and half smiled.

"She seems nice. Your girlfriend." She added

"She is nice, mom. She's someone I can find myself like for a long time." I responded. She gave me somewhat of a sincere look as she head to the kitchen. I walked into my room and saw I had one new text.

_Hey I just dropped her off. Just thought you should know._ Eli had texted me

_Thanks._ I responded._ Hey do you think you can pick me up in the morning?_ I added before sending it out.

_Sure_ he texted back.

* * *

I really didn't feel like dealing with my mom this morning, especially since I didn't know all the details of what exactly had gone down with Fi and my mom. I was waiting at the curb when Eli drove up. I got in quickly and we headed out

"So what's the latest on the whole fight last night? I only got to hear one part" Eli said

"What did she tell you?" I asked

"She didn't let you know?"

"No. she said she would tell me today at school. Was she upset when you dropped her off?"

"A little bit, but I would have expected that reaction after someone got done talking to you mom." He responded.

I felt eager as I got out of the car and walked into Degrassi to see if I saw her. I walked over to her locker, but she wasn't there. I headed for our art class but she wasn't in there either. I was getting worried. I spotted Holly J talking to Sav and I ran towards her. She didn't look that surprised when I asked her where Fi was.

"She called me and told me she wasn't coming to school today" she responded

"Did she tell you why?"

"Nope. She just told me she felt like skipping the day so…"

She was avoiding me, but why? What happened? I ran to go find Eli. He might know why she was avoiding me.

"Eli" I said gasping for air

"Oh hey dude. Did you find her?"

"No. Holly J told me she's not coming in today and I need you to tell me why."

"Me? Why me?"

"You were the last person that was with her last night after she left my house. Now talk" I said angry

"Whoa ok I'll tell you what I know but just take it easy."

"Talk"

"Ok well we really didn't speak that much. I told her not to take it personally. That your mom is always a bitch to people, no offense."

I waved it off and told him to continue "but before I knew it she was crying and telling me how your mom had told her some things that made her upset. I tried to reassure her, but she wasn't having it. She bolted when I came to a stop in front of her condo and I left. I knew I shouldn't but she seemed like she didn't want to discuss the situation with me."

"Do you remember her address?"

"Well no but I know how to get there. Here I'll write it down for you." He took out a scratch sheet and wrote down the directions. He handed it to me and I ran out the door "Hey aren't you going to class!" I heard him yell.

I didn't care about class right now. I just cared about seeing what had happened to her and why she was so upset. I needed to know why she was avoiding me. I was out of breath when I came to a stop in front of her condo. I buzzed her door.

"Hello?"

"Fi let me in"

"No. go to school Adam. Ill talk to you tomorrow." I could hear it in her voice that she had been crying.

"Please let me in, Princess. I just want to see what is bothering you. Please let me in."

"No!" she said

"Weren't you the one who told me that when we both were in need, we would be there for each other? Now could you let me in? Hello? Fi are you still listening?"

She didn't respond back. I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall. A moment later I heard the door buzz open.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

_I don't want him to see me this way_ I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom real quick to splash my face with water so he wouldn't notice my puffy eyes. Last night was still a blur in my head. It all seemed so surreal. Speaking to his mom. Her telling me everything that was wrong with me. I put up a good front for Adam, but I knew it was just a matter of time before I let all my emotions out. I just thought I could hold out before Eli saw.

There was a knock at my door. I already knew it was him. I tried to tidy my hair a bit as I took in a breath before opening the door. He stood there quietly looking into my eyes. I could tell his eyes burned with fire but he tried to hide it as he came inside. I motioned for him to take a seat on the couch, but he didn't and just stood there.

"Tell me the whole conversation you had with my mother yesterday" he said, sounding more demanding than requesting.

"It wasn't bad." I responded, trying to sound optimistic. "It was just something things that were said…"

"What things exactly?" he asked

I wanted to crawl into a hole and rot. This conversation was sounding more and more like the one I had with his mom yesterday. I felt myself getting tense. I couldn't deal. I felt trap. I started to walk away when I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. He looked gentler now than when he had walked in. He had sensed me tensing up. He pulled me in for a hug. He wrapped his arm around, messaging my back ever so gently. I put my arms under his so that I was wrapping his stomach closer to me. I rested my head on his shoulders and we just stood there for a while, just hugging.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he responded as we pulled apart. 10 minutes had passed with us not saying a word to each other before he broke the silence.

"I want to tell. It's just I don't want you to get upset." I told him.

"I won't. I promise" he responded

I sighed trying to relax my nerves. "Your mom made a copy of my records from school. She knew everything. She knew about bobby, about me getting drunk, she knew about me seeing a therapist and even the whole Declan incident. She also told me I was a bit of a narcissist. I tried not to let it get to me, but…..just hearing it out loud of all that I've gone through made me realize that you and I are not meant to be with each other"

"What are you saying? You don't want to be with me?" he sounded hurt

"No it's not that. I just feel like there are a lot things that want to keep us separated and they just keep piling on. I just feel overwhelmed."

"Oh ok so you think we should just go our separate ways then? Ok I understand." He said, choking back tears. He started to pull away from me when I grabbed his arm. His gaze was to the floor now.

"I'm not saying I want to break up with you, Adam. I'm saying that wouldn't it be easier for _you_ not to be with a crazy lunatic like me? I mean… you already have so much to deal with and now adding me to the equation just feels like…" he didn't let me finish as he kissed my passionately on my lips. Our embrace was cut short when he started to laugh. I looked at him oddly.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"I think it's sweet that you thought that you breaking up with me would resolve all my problems." he responded still laughing "Princess, you need to understand something. Even if you _succeed _in breaking up with me, it still won't stop anything in life from not making sense. It won't make my school life easier. It won't make my mom anymore accepting. It won't make any difference except breaking my heart."

"That's what I'm trying to avoid" I told him, looking into his eyes.

"Well you're doing a horrible job in avoiding it." he said. He locked eyes with me and whispered "Don't you know that you're the only thing that makes me feel normal? That's why I'm with you, Fiona Coyne. Because you look past my exterior and see me for who I really am. I don't feel ashamed of myself when I'm with you. I feel on top of the world when I kiss you. I feel happy when your body is so close to mine. You make me be someone I wanted to be all my life. Myself."

I started to tear up a bit as he finished. I knew how important he was to me, but I had no idea how much I meant to him. I had been crying all day around my apartment, thinking on how I was going to end my relationship with him because I thought he couldn't deal with my drama, but now I realized how much of a balance we were to each other. He made me feel calm and collected when I was with him and I made him feel free to be himself without being judge when he was with me.

I leaned in and started to kiss him. He met my embrace and he complied. I grabbed his hand and took him over to the couch. He seemed shocked at me as I took off his sweater with the Degrassi logo on it. I let it fall on the floor. I could feel him starting to relax when I fell on top of him as he laid there on the couch. He started our make out session again. I laid on top of him for a few minutes before I decided to up the ante. I started to untuck his shirt from his pants as he started to run his hand up my bare back. As I motioned for him to take off his shirt, he stop me. He sat up a bit.

"I just don't want to ruin the moment" he said

I didn't respond back. I pushed him gently back down to the couch and rested my head on top of his chest. I didn't want him to do anything forced. I could hear his heart start to beat faster and I smiled. He put his hands on my back and caressed me.

_I love him_ I said to myself as we laid there. He made me feel safe even when I was in doubt of myself._ He has to know how I feel _I thought. He had to know that when I wasn't with him, I felt as though a part of me was missing. He had to know that when I was about to break up with him, I was in more pain than I had ever been before. I rose up and looked at his eyes. I knew I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to freak him out. I didn't want to rush him into it and then him not meaning it. He gave me a kiss on my forehead before stroking my hair. I rested myself again on his chest and we sat like that until it darken outside.

"Do you want something to eat?" I said raising my head to look up to him. I knew he was hungry by the sound his stomach was making.

"Yeah." He responded. I got up and went to look through my phone, finding all the restaurant numbers I could. "What do you want? Sushi? French? Italian? Mediterranean? Chinese? Mexican?"

"What do you recommend?" he asked. "How about something we both might like. How about French?" I responded. He gave me a quick approving nod as I put in the order. As we waited for the food to come, we sat there laughing on how badly I did in breaking up with him and how much his mom was going to freak when she heard he hadn't gone to school.

"I told you to go to school" I said to him.

"And miss out in watching you _"beak up"_ with me? Nah! I'll take the grounding. He responded. We kept laughing until the bell rang. "Foods here" I said standing up. I went to my purse to get the money. I turned to open the door and saw him already there, paying for it. He closed the door and sat the food down. I went to the cupboard and grabbed two plates and two glasses.

"To our third date" I said as we sat across from each other at the kitchen table. I raised my glass and he did the same. "It sure beats the first two" he responded.

It was 9 already when he stared to get ready to leave. He picked up his jacket and swung it behind his shoulder. I walked him all the way outside where the cab was waiting.

"I'll call you when I get home ok?" he said

"Ok" I responded, rubbing my shoulders. I had forgotten how cold it was. He leaned in to give me a kiss goodbye. He started to walk towards the cab when he quickly walked up to me again. He took his jacket and put it on me. I kissed one last time before he headed out.

I made my way inside when I saw the cab drive off. I walked into my living room and started to look for the remote. When I found it, I sat down and turned on the TV. I took off his jacket and put it up to my face. I could still smell his scent. At that moment, I knew that I had to tell him how I felt. I had to tell him that I love him.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Adam's P.O.V**

One week. One week had been my punishment for skipping school. There wasn't even a test or anything actually important happening when I skipped. _I would do it again if I had to_ I told myself. It had been a week since I had seen Fiona outside of school. Sure we had our art class together, but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms and be with her, but that wasn't happening this week. Even after school, I still couldn't do anything. My mom decided to waste more gas this week by picking me up as soon as the bell rang, but now it was the end of the week and I was free. I sat there in history just staring at the clock. One minute left and I was bolting to her locker. I heard the bell ring. I maneuvered myself through people and headed out the class room. I saw she was already there. I grabbed her hand and raced for the door. She smiled at me as I looked back at her, not paying attention to where I was going. I opened the door for her and saw Eli standing there with Clare. _They had this all planned_ I said to myself.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" Eli asked

"Great!" I responded. I looked back at Fiona who hadn't stop smiling since she saw me.

"You wanna head over to the Dot? Clare said heading in that direction. We followed close by, but leaving enough space in between us for me and Fi to kind of speak in private.

"I've missed you" she said

"I know. I missed you too. This week was unbearable. My mom kept trying to get me to do stuff around the house so she could keep me busy. It sopped working after an hour." I joked. She came closer to me and wrapped one arm around my waist. I returned the favor by wrapping mine around her shoulder. I pulled her close in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's changed since I've been in the slammer?" I asked

She laughed "Not a lot. Well maybe one or two things."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"We will show you later."

"We?"

"Yes. Me Eli and Clare will show after we get something at the Dot. I hope you like it."

"If you're involved, I'm going to love it"

"I see you haven't lost your charm" she responded. I smiled at her as we headed in and took the seats across from Clare and Eli. They were also in a loving mood. They were in total make out session until I cleared my throat. He looked up and gave me his signature "thanks for ruining the moment" look. Clare looked out the window trying to hide her blush.

"So how did it feel being the third wheel for a week?" I said, turning to my side to face Fiona. "Not as bad now that you're here" she said winking at me

"Hey I don't tell you guys anything when you have your PDA moments." Eli commented, making me feel awkward. There hadn't been a lot of public pda with me and Fi. Most of the time when we kissed in public, it was mostly on the cheek. We held hands a lot, but nothing big that would suggest that we were together. I wonder why? I sat there thinking as a ringtone came on. Everyone turn to look and see if it was their phone ringing.

"Sorry guys it's my mom. I have to take it." Fiona said, getting up from the table and proceeding to the outside. I took the chance to ask Eli and Clare about a matter that had been on my mind.

"Guys I need to ask you a question" I said towards them, trying to be relaxed as possible.

"What is it? Clare asked

"I want you to be straight forward with me on this"

"And what would that be?" Eli said raising his eyebrow in a suspicious manner.

"When you see me and Fiona, do you guys see a couple or friends?

"Why do you ask, Adam? Is something on your mind?" Clare questioned.

"it's just that when lover boy here brung up the whole PDA situation, it kinda got me to think that maybe we aren't as public as I thought…I mean I love being with her, but I want to be able to kiss her in front of people from school, but I feel she might not want that"

"And why would that matter? Dude it doesn't matter what other people think about you and Fiona. All that matter is what you and her think of each other" Eli responded

"I know it should just matter what her and I think, but what's wrong with being public about it? You guys are public about."

"There nothing wrong with you concerns, Adam" Clare said "I just think your talking to the wrong people. Why don't you tell her how you're feeling? I know she'll understand."

"Sorry it took so long" Fiona said from behind me as she made her way back inside. I gestured to Eli and Clare to not mention what we were talking about.

"So what is this thing you have to show me" I asked casually to Eli, trying to switch subject before Fiona caught along to what we were talking about.

"You told him? I though it was going to be a surprised." Eli responded, looking towards Fiona's direction

"I haven't told him anything yet." Fiona answered "How about we orders some drinks and then we head out."

An hour had passed before we got up to leave. Eli was the first one out the door leaving Fiona, Clare and I on the side walk while we waited for him to go get morty. "So are we getting to the surprise anytime soon?" I asked Clare and Fiona

"Yes but how about a bit of a shocker first. Look" Clare responded, pointing toward morty as Eli drove up.

"It looks the same" I responded

"From the outside yes, but look in the back" Fi said as she opened the back of the hearse

"Wow" I exclaimed as I took in the sight. In a week, morty had gotten clean out, scented and had two seats put in the back. I looked over to Clare and Fiona who had big smiles on their faces.

"You guys did this in a week?" I asked.

"Yep. All thanks to Fiona. She mostly did it so you and her could have a nice place to make out." Eli answered as he got out.

I rolled my eyes at and went over to Fiona. She gave me a hug. I leaned in for a kiss, but she turned and gave me her cheek. _What's going on?_ I thought as we got into the back. Eli started the car.

"So what did you think about morty?" she whispered to me. I was still thinking on how she avoided my kiss. "It's great" I replied in a neutral tone. I really wasn't paying attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Huh? I responded

"You just seem to be somewhere else. What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of something."

"What was it?"

"Just how much I like the new and improved morty" I lied

"I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not. I'm really impressed."

We sat there in the back in silence until we got to the park. We got out of the car and headed towards the place where the party was going to be held. I looked up and saw what they had done.

"Holy Shit…sorry Clare. You guys did all this?" I asked

"Yep. All in a week. See how productive we can be without you?" Eli said sarcastically.

"This is amazing. You guys got everything set up, but isn't the party in a week?"

"That's the beauty of it. It's Tomorrow." Eli replied

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Well we thought it would be nice to throw a party tomorrow since you have been cooped up in your place for a week. And don't worry your mom knows about it." Eli added

"How did you guys pull that one off?"

"Well I asked Drew to ask her for us" Fiona replied "she was hesitant at first but after a week of asking, she came around."

"This is great you guys, but who's gonna…

"Sav is gonna be the dj. We took care of the lighting situation, the decorations and all the other details. Don't worry about it." she said, taking her hand and placing it on my cheek. I smiled back. "This is a nice surprise. I love it. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come"

"Of course I'll come. I'll even pick you up."

"No that's ok. You don't have to, but I will meet you here." She added.

I knew I should be happy, but in the back of my mind, a thought kept on bothering me. She was being so hot and cold and I wanted to know why. After getting back into the renewed version of morty, Eli dropped us off at her place. I called my mom and told her I'd be home soon.

"Ok but don't get home too late. ok?" my mom said

"I wont. Bye." I hung up on her and put back my attention into getting Fiona to talk. We stood there in front of the building of her condo, but she never motioned for us to go in.

"So are we gonna head in? It's getting kind of chilly." I said

"Ummm… how about we stay out here for a bit. I know you don't mind the cold that much, do you?"

"Ok Fi. What's going on?

"What do you mean?

"Ever since the Dot, you've been kind of on and off. What's going on? You can tell me."

"It's nothing really."

"What is it? Are you having problems with your mom? With your brother? Father?"

"No it's really doesn't have to do with my family."

"So there is something."

She exhaled and looked up at me. I could see sadness in her expression. She looked upset. I took her hands into mine "what's wrong?"

"Let's go inside. I can explain it better once we're in my condo." "Ok".

She opened the door of her place and flipped the lights on. Her place looked pretty messed up. There were clothes lying on the couch and shoes cluttering the floor. And then I noticed to very large luggage bags close to the kitchen counter. My knees felt like giving in. this is why she was acting like she was. She was leaving. I couldn't believe it. I had just gotten use to her touch and now she was leaving and going back to New York. I spaced out a bit. I was suffocating. I couldn't take in a deep enough breath. I walked over to the kitchen chair and plummeted in to it. She came over and stood in front of me. "Adam. I'm leaving for new York."

My gaze was stuck to the floor, knowing that if I looked up, I would burst into angry tears. _WHY? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO GO BACK RIGHT NOW?AAHHH!_ I was screaming in my head, but my body was other wise stunned. I felt myself being punched in the guts. It felt worse than being thrown through a door.

"Remember when I told you about me having to do a video tape testimony so I wouldn't have to go to court to face bobby?"

"Yes" I replied, still having my head tilted down to the floor.

"He counter sued me. He is trying to fight now so he won't look like the villain. That's why my mom was calling me today. That's why I was acting the way I was." She took my hands and raised me to my feet. I didn't pick up my head. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want her to see. "Adam I don't want to leave, but I have to. It seems that now that he's pressed charges also, we both have to present ourselves in court so our video testimonies are thrown out."

"So when do you leave" I asked, not trying to sound sad.

"Sunday."

"So that's why you moved up the party?"

"I want us to spend one night where it was just us having fun. I'll be…

"When will you be back?

"I'm not sure. The family lawyer is fighting the counter sue, but I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

I was silent. I felt a lump developing in my throat. I swallowed hard to make it go away, but it didn't help. She came closer and hugged me, pressing her face on my chest. I didn't respond. I felt numb. I didn't want to feel. I broke apart from her and walked towards the door.

"Adam, where…"

I closed it behind me, not waiting for her question. I ran the rest of the way home. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I felt like screaming, but I didn't. All I did was run.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Drew asked as I came through the door. I didn't respond

"Drew, is that Adam?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yep it's him"

"Adam. Go wash up. Dinners about to be ready." She screamed.

"I'm not hungry" I said, walking up the stairs. I locked my door. I sat there on the corner of my bed with the lights turned off. I still couldn't process what I had heard. _"Adam, I'm leaving for New York" _kept playing again and again in my head. All I wanted to do was drown it out. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and saw it was a text from Fiona.

_Please call me back. We need to talk. Please. –Princess_

I got up and headed out the door, leaving my phone behind on my bed. I went into my parents' bathroom. I locked the door and rummaged through their medicine cabinet. I found what I was looking . I took the bottle with me and walked to my room. I took one of the pills and took a sip from a water bottle in my desk top.

"_Adam. I'm leaving for new York." "Adam. I'm leaving for new York." "Adam. I'm leaving for new York." "Adam. I'm leaving for new York."…._silence. That's what I needed. I exhaled heavily and left my room. All my thoughts had seemed to have calmed down. I felt free.

"Hey. I thought you said you weren't hungry" Drew replied as I came into the kitchen

"I'm not, but it's better than staying in my room. I said smiling. The stress was gone.

After sitting down and eating with the family, I retreated back to my room. I turn on my lights and headed for my bed. I picked up my phone and saw I had 4 missed calls from Fiona. I clicked on the "end call" bottom and held it down. I was to relax to deal with anything right now. I'd deal with her problems tomorrow, but tonight I was in bliss.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

I open the door.

"Hey. Can I come in?

"Sure Holly J. you can help me pack."

"So that's why you called me over?"

"No."

I didn't want to tell her over the phone about what happened between me and Adam last night, especially since I didn't even know all the details myself. When Adam left, I knew he was angry and it broke my heart. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I knew I wanted to fight this so I could put it behind me.

"So what's going on?"

"I told Adam"

"Ouch. And how did he take it? Not well I suppose."

"He left right after I told him. He had this blank stare in his eyes."

"I would have expected that."

"But then when I tried to contact him, he never returned any of my texts or calls."

"You need to give him time, Fi. I know how it feels. He's gonna need his space."

"I know but then this morning he text me this" I replied, showing her my phone.

_Hey it's Adam. I'll meet you at the party._

"And what wrong with this message?" she questioned

"It feels strange. Last night he didn't even want to look at me and now all of a sudden he wants me to go to the party."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I want to be able to say good bye." I said, choking up a bit

She gave me a hug. "It's gonna be ok. You'll be back here before you know it." she was trying to cheer me up but I knew it was useless.

I really didn't know how long it would be. I was hurt at the way Adam treated the situation, but I knew if it was him leaving, I would have done the same thing. Holly looked at the time

"Crap I have to go to work." She said

"But you just got here." I replied

"Yeah but duty calls" she gave me a quick hug and started to leave "Just give him time. He'll come around" she added as she closed my door.

I went over to my luggage and zipped it up. I left most of my stuff here. I mostly was just going to take clothes with me because that was what I needed the most. I grabbed my Oscar De La Renta cascade-front-silk-taffeta dress from the hanger and looked at myself in the mirror. I knew I wanted to make one last attempt in fixing things with Adam. I didn't want to leave with him angry at me.

_I'm on my way_ I text Adam. I was in the cab heading for the party. As I headed closer, I noticed more and more people on the street. I knew word had gotten out, but I really didn't expect the whole school here. I got out f the cab and looked around. No sign of him. I walked closer to the party and saw Eli and Clare.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them

"Wow you look great!" exclaimed Clare.

"You look great yourself. Hey have any of you seen Adam?"

They looked at each other. Something was up "What's going on?" Where is he?"

"He's waiting for you by morty" replied Eli

I gave him a confused look as he pointed where morty was parked. I waved goodbye and headed over there. He had his back turn to me as I came closer and I could hear sniffling coming from his direction. I tried my best to keep a straight face. I walked up slowly to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful" he said. He eyes were red. I held his hand and put the other on his cheek. I wiped off a tear and leaned closer to him.

"Let's get out of here" I whispered in his ear. His reaction was fast as he took my hand and led me to morty.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he started the car. I had never seen Adam drive. I didn't even know he could. "We can't take morty. Eli will kill us."

"He let me borrow it. Who do you think brought it here? Why do you think I have the keys?" he answered. He had a good point. "And besides, he brought his dad's Mgb Roadster so he won't need morty tonight. So where are we headed?" he asked

"My place" I responded.

He started to drive off in the direction of my condo. A few minutes later we were parked outside my place and were heading in. I knew it was wrong for us to leave the party, seeing as I just got there, but I knew I wanted to spend my last night here alone with Adam. I let him into the dark apartment without turning on the lights. He followed me into my bedroom. I proceeded to take off my shoes. I went over to him and placed my hand inside his tux and pulled the blazer said nothing to each other as I let him to my bed. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was nervous by the sweat that was accumulated in his palm.

As we both sat there on my bed, I gestured to him to lie down beside me. As he complied, I grabbed his hands and held them in my. I knew we weren't gonna do anything but just having him so close to my being made me ache for his touch. He seemed to sense this and started to caress my neck with his lips. I let myself relax as his lips made their way to mine. We lay there a few minutes passionately kissing, our tongues fighting for control. After we broke apart for air, I decided it was the best time to tell him how I felt.

"I love you, Fiona Coyne" he said before I got a chance to open my mouth.

I knew I had these feelings, but I wasn't all that sure he shared them also. I felt my heart beat speed up and I turned to my side to turn on my bed lamp. I knew I was going to repeat it, but I wanted to be looking in his eyes as I did.

"I love you, Adam Torres" I replied, looking into his eyes as I did. We help our gaze until he added "I knew I loved from the first day we kissed. I knew right there and then that my feelings could not be bottled up inside me anymore. I wanted so much to tell you this, but I didn't want to rush it. I just know that I would never say this if I didn't mean it. I love you"

I felt tears streaming down my face as I heard those words come out of his mouth again. He took his hand and pulled me closer to him. I obliged and put my head closer to his neck as I put one hand on his stomach. His arms were wrapped around and we stayed like that until we both feel asleep. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

I woke up and looked at the clock. I quickly jumped up to my feet. I startled him awake.

"What happened?" he asked

"I need to be at the airport in 2 hours and I'm not even ready yet."

"I'll start to warm up morty" he added, getting up and putting on his shoes

"Morty" I questioned

"Yeah. I'm gonna drive you to the airport."

"Ok" I responded as I quickly headed into the bathroom for a shower.

An hour later, we were racing for the airport. We got there with enough time for us to park and get to the correct gate. I checked my bags and we went through security without any problems. Now we stood in front of the drop-off gate saying goodbye to each other, with tears in our eyes.

"I won't be gone too long. I promise" I said

"I'll be here waiting." He replied, leaning closer and giving me our last kiss.

"Here" I said as we broke apart. I handed him my keys to my apartment. "I want you to hold on to the keys to our kingdom" I said jokingly. He smiled and took them in his hands.

_Flight 9200 to New York now boarding_

"That's me" I told him, with a sad look on my face. He looked at me and leaned in for a hug. I pulled him closer to me, not wanting it to end. I heard crying coming from him. We broke apart, both our faces covered in tears.

"I love you" I told him as I was walking towards the gate.

"And I love you" he responded. I waved good bye as he stood there, not moving. I gave the stewardess my ticket and I proceeded to my seat. I sat down and looked out the window. I really couldn't see him directly but I knew he was still there. I grabbed my carry on bag and took out something before I put it away in the compartment. I sat back down and unrolled the sketch of super Fiona that he had done for me. I stared at it intently as a tears felt on it. I wiped my eyes and leaned my head back on my seat. I knew I would be back to be with him, but my heart still felt broken inside.

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Eli's P.O.V**

"Where's Adam?" Clare whispered to me as we sat in English class. Adam had been skipping class for about two weeks after Fiona left. I rarely talked to him now since she had left. He mostly was spending his time skipping or lashing out at people. Last week it was him trying to take on Owen and this week he had thrown Bianca's face through some lockers as she made a comment about the_ Ice Queen_ not being here anymore. Simpson of course wanted to suspend him for doing that, but seeing how Adam told him he was only defending himself from Bianca, he gave him a warning, also since it was his first offense, but that didn't stop Adam. He seemed more belligerent now. Like he wasn't himself.

I got into morty as the school day ended. According to what Clare had told me, Adam had not shown up to any of his classes. When I asked his brother, he said he did come to school. _Where could he be?_ I wondered as I waited for morty to heat up. Then my phone went off

"Hello?" I said

"Eli?" responded the voice on the other side

"Fiona?" I asked. It sounded like her

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Fiona. How did you get my number?"

"I asked Clare to give it to me when I couldn't get a reach on Adam. Is he with you?" she asked

I didn't want to worry her. Adam had told me she was not dealing so well with the whole counter sue situation. "He's not with me right now, but I told him we would catch up with each other later on today."

"Well do you know why his phone is off?"

"Uh…oh umm.. He forgot to charge it up yesterday. You know he can be kind of slow sometimes."

"Huh…well when you do see him today, can you tell him to call me? I really want to hear from him."

"I'll let him know" as I said that a thought came to my head. Her condo. Adam had showed me the keys to her place the morning he dropped off morty. That's where he was going. "Uhh one more thing. Where is your place located at again? I kind of forget. Me and my short term memory."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked

"I'm suppose to meet Adam there." He kinda has been staying there in the afternoons before heading to his house." I said, knowing all to well that this was just a lie. _The things I do to cover your ass, Romeo_ I thought to myself.

"Oh well that's good to hear. At least it's not going to waste. Yeah it's 993 Huntington Street. You can't miss it."

Thanks and I'll be sure to tell Adam to call you ok."

"Thank Eli. Say hi to Clare for me."

"I will, bye."

I put the morty on drive and put the address Fiona had given me into my phone's GPS system. It wasn't long before I was in front of her condo. I got out of the car and walked over to the door. I looked at the intercom system, looking for her name. She was condo number nine. I saw someone coming towards the door. I casually kept checking the intercom system as the person swung open the door. As they were leaving, I made a dash to grab it before it closed. I caught it just in time and started to see the numbers on the door until I came across nine.

I knocked on the door. I could hear sounds coming from the other side. In a matter of seconds, the door opened and revealed Adam. He had his uniform from school on. That seemed to be the only thing normal with him. His hair was uncombed and under his eyes, he had big dark circles around them and were puffy and red. He looked like he had been chewed up and spit out. He looked a bit shock to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. I squeezed by him to get inside.

"Nice to see you too." I answered "I should ask you the same thing."

"What do you want Eli?"

"What do I want? What the hells the matter with you? Have you gone crazy or something? Me and Clare, not to mention Fiona, haven't heard from you in days." I reached out to feel his sweaters' pockets. "Where's your phone any ways?"

He pointed to a broken phone on the corner of the room.

"What is going on with you?" I asked, making my way further and further into the room. For the most part, it looked clean. Maybe Fiona left it that way, but there were a lot of empty food boxes in the trash. I went closer to the kitchen counter. I went behind it and spotted a bottle of prescription pills. I took them in my hand. They were definitely not Fiona's.

"Why is this here?" I said grabbing the bottle and running up to him. He seemed shocked but not surprised.

"There mine" he answered as he tried to grabbed them out of my hand. I quickly averted his hands and held the pills high above my head. He gave up rather easily.

"Adam, what are you doing with your moms pills? Adderall? You know what these could do to you?"

He looked down at the floor. I took out my phone and began to text

_Hey it's Eli. Can you give me a call real quick? I need to talk to you._

I clicked on the send button and place the phone on the living room table. Adam still had not answered me. I was getting a bit frustrated.

"Adam I know how it is to miss someone. I've been there. Hell, I'm still there. Not a day goes by without me thinking about Julia. She is part of my life, but I don't let that control me now. It consumed me in a way I can't explain, but with some help, I got over a major leap. And this" I said ,throwing the pills to the couch. "Is not gonna help you not miss Fiona any more than you already do. You need to deal. You remember how you talked me into telling Clare the truth. Well I'm returning the favor" and with that, my phone began to ring.

_Right on time_ I thought as I picked up the call

"Yeah he's right here. Hold on a sec." I said. I handed the phone to Adam, who was now taking a seat on the couch. He gave me a look, asking me who it was "Your mom" I exclaimed, jerking the phone to him so he could pick it up. He looked pissed off as he snatched it from my hand.

"Hello?" he said. His eyes widen as I heard the person on the other line answer. "Fiona?" he questioned, looking straight at me. I knew it was not a good way to play it, but I knew he had to talk to someone and it was either her or his mom and I doubt his mom would be so compassionate. I took a seat right next to him as he continued on talking to her. He relaxed a bit more as the conversation continued. I nudge at him to tell her about what he was doing. He put up some resistance before caving in. I knew it was hard for him to talk to her about that, but she was the right person for him to talk to about this sort of situation. She was as much the right person for him as much as Clare was for me.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Adam's P.O.V**

"So how was the last day of school?" asked Miss Ricossa. I had been going to sessions with her ever since Eli found my mom pills at Fiona's place. My mom didn't take it so well when I told her. She asked me why. Like she didn't know. Everyone knew. She just didn't want to acknowledge it. After speaking to Fiona two months ago about the situation, she gave me the courage to attend therapy. Now as the fall came to an end, I felt happiness coming back into my life. I was more outgoing now, mostly by the doing of these visits.

"It went as well as expected. I went to class, cleared my locker, got into it with Owen and left. Same old, same old." I answered. The good thing about coming to therapy these past few months after school was that after this one, I was done. I knew I was far from "cured" but at least I had kicked the habit and was back to being my good old self.

"Why did you get into it with Owen?" she asked

"He pissed me off. What do you think?" I had developed a bad attitude towards Miss Ricossa. She wasn't a bitch or anything. I just hated this whole psycho babble. She looked at me as though to say I want more info than that. I sighed

"I got into it with Owen because there has been a rumor saying that I had become a drug addict."

"And who started that rumor?"

"I have no clue. The only people that know about my problem are my family, my 2 best friends, my girlfriend and you."

"And you couldn't just ignore it? What have we been doing these past sessions, Adam? Helping you…"

"Seize control of the situation without letting the situation seize control of me. I know. I remember." I looked over at the time. Yes! only a few minutes left and I was out of here. I knew I didn't have to spend a lot of time talking today since all my other sessions I was a blabber mouth. I knew we had covered all we could. I had stayed silent for the first half of this session. Not because I had nothing to say, I was just trying to make time go by.

She looked over to where I was staring. "It seems we have to cut this last session short." She replied, looking back at me. "Your mother asked me to tell you to go straight home and nowhere else." I rolled my eyes. My mom had been trying to make up for the fact that I was going through something by letting me drive her car around. It wasn't much, but not having to listen to her was something I treasured in the afternoons. I got up and walked over to where Miss Ricossa was sitting. I reached out my hand and said my goodbye. As I walked out of the building, I couldn't help but jump in the air for joy. I quickly ran to the car. _No time to waste_ I thought. I had to call Fi and tell her the good news. Ever since we made a pact to stop talking until I got help, I had been dying to hear her voice. _She has been in New York for far too long_ I thought.

"Mom I'm home!" I called out as I opened the house door. No one was in the living room. "Drew, are you home?" I yelled to the upstairs. Nothing. _They should be home by now_ I thought as I went into my room. I walked in to see my mom sitting on my bed. _Great what happened now?_ I said to myself as she gestured for me to take a seat next to her. I plummeted to her side as she turned towards me.

"Adam. I heard about the little dispute you had with that Owen kid today" she said

"Come on, mom. It was my fault. I didn't even react to it. I just pushed him aside and continue walking. That was it."

"Yes that's what Simpson tells me, but Adam you need to keep your head down. I just don't want anything happening to you."

"Is that all, mom?" I said getting up to walk towards the door. I hated having these talks with her. I felt her hand on my wrist. I stopped and looked back.

"Please seat. I need to tell you something important." She said

I stood up in front of her.

"Adam when I first found out about the whole pill situation, I thought to myself what could have possessed you to do such a thing and only one thing stood out in my mind-Fiona Coyne."

"Are you seriously gonna blame Fiona, mom? I'm so si…"

"Let me finish. I'm not blaming Fiona for what you did. You were well aware of your actions. The only I'm adding is that because of her leaving you did that."

I looked down at the floor. I was a bit ashamed of what I did. I was in a dark place and I reacted in a stupid way. I should have been more compassionate to what Fiona was going through, but I wasn't. I was selfish about my own needs and wants. I felt horrible knowing that I had put on more baggage for Fiona to carry with my whole situation.

"Does she really mean that much to you?" I heard my mom say. A few minutes had gone by without me saying anything back. I looked up to meet her stare.

"She means so much that words cannot explain it. I feel like a normal guy when I'm with her. I feel like nothing is closed to me. Yes I have Eli Clare and Drew, but she's more than that. Every time I look into her eyes, I see the love that we both have for each other and it makes me appreciate life. I lover her, mom. I love Fiona Coyne."

She stood up and grabbed my hands. "I know you do and yes, I have had my doubts about her in the past. She didn't seem like the girl I would let your brother date let alone you, but I've seen the way you talk about her and how your face lights up. The only shame is that she's still in New York."

"Yeah and I don't know how the case has been going since I haven't talked to her in a while." I added

"Well I heard from Mrs. Coyne in the afternoon." She responded. My eyes widened at the sound of this. "According to her, the case has come to an end. She didn't want to go into any big details with me, but I think it ended quite well for Fiona."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I really didn't get the chance"

"Oh ok." I replied

She looked at me with a confused look on her face "I thought you would be happy to hear good news."

"I am. I'm very happy that Fiona can move on and put that horrible thing behind her, but…"

"But what?"

"Now that she's done with the case, she has no reason to return here. The only reason she was here was because of the whole Bobby thing and now that that's all said and done with, she's probably gonna stay in New York."

"Adam, do you really think that?" my mom said. I felt tears coming down my face. I knew it was just a matter of time before I lost her and now that day was here. As I stood there wiping the tears away, I felt my door swing open.

"Why would I go back when the person I love is here?" I heard someone say. I quickly looked at my door. There stood the most beautiful person my eyes had ever seen. Her dark curls had grown and her blues seemed to vibrate with life. Fiona was back and was in my room. I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. She smiled at me and I knew it was no dream. _No dream could copy that smile_ I said to myself.

"I'll leave you two alone" I heard my mother say as she walked towards the door. I was still staring at my princess when my mom closed the door. We stood there a few minute just looking at each other from a distance. She was the first one to break her stance as she made her way towards me. I felt my heart race as she stood only inches away from me. I felt my mouth dry and my face had not lost that surprised expression. _Say something stupid_ I yelled at myself, but nothing came out. Nothing that would make sense. She took me hands into hers and intertwined our fingers.

"So I guess you're happy to se…" I quickly put my hands on her cheek and brought her in for a kiss. I felt my lips quiver with desire for hers as we continued our kiss for several minutes. I had forgotten how good it felt to hold her in my hands. I felt my thoughts rush back to when I first met her. Looking back at it now I would have never guessed back then that I would be standing in my room making out with Fiona right now and exploring every part of her mouth. I moved us closer to my bed until we both felt on top of it. I didn't care that my mom may or may not be outside my door. All I had in my mind was being with my princess.

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

I wanted this moment to last longer. For nothing to come in our way. Just being here in his bed as we kissed was the highlight of so many months apart. He seemed as eager as we both were in bed. I felt myself let got and relax as he continued to kiss my neck, but I quickly snapped out of it. I pushed myself up and saw the disappointment in his face.

"I'm sorry, but there is something _we_ have to do that's kind of important" I said, trying to explain my actions.

"Something more important than you and me making out? I find that hard to believe." He replied. I had missed his wit.

"We need to get you ready for dinner"

"Dinner? With whom?" he asked.

"With my mom" I said.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. He wasn't expecting me to say that. Maybe Declan or Eli and Clare, but not my mother. He looked at me for a few seconds, trying to find out why.

"She wants to meet you. She's heard so much about you from me in New York that she wants to meet my charming Prince."

"So she knows about you and me?" he replied

"Yes" I said, smiling at him

"And she knows about…"

I looked away. I hadn't really gone into a lot of details about Adam to my mother. I knew she was not a judging person, but at the same time, I knew if she just heard about him and never meet him, she would never approve. I felt Adam walk towards me and take my hands into his.

"It's ok" he said "I know you don't want to disappoint her"

"That's not it." I said. I was a bit taking back as he said those words. I was not ashamed of being with Adam. "I don't want her to jump to conclusions. I want her to get to know you. The _real_ you. The one who taught me to see the good in people. The one who makes me enjoy life every day. I want her to see the man who made me feel like I was meant to do more than just suffer. I want her to see the man who I love."

I meant every word. I loved Adam. Inside and out. I don't care how others view him. He was my prince. He made me feel like I was special. I took my hand to his cheek as he slowly brought his hand up to caress mine. We touched foreheads as we held each other. After a few minutes, he went to his closet and slid the door open. He quickly pulled out a black blazer with a white collar shirt and a dark blue blazer with a light blue shirt.

"So which one?" he asked me. It took me a second to realize that he was asking which one to wear to dinner. I smiled and stared at them both. They looked nice but overly baggy. I wanted him to feel comfortable with his stature. I shook my head and got up from the bed. I went over to his closet as he just looked at me, wondering what I was doing. I searched through all his plaid shirts and oversized sweaters until I found something that would look good on him.

"This one's better." I said as I held up a sharkskin gray colored blazer with matching vest and pants. He looked at me and looked back at the suit. "Do you think she would like it?" he said putting the other two suits on the bed. I groaned a little. "I don't care if you go in your birthday suit, Adam. As long as you comfortable, I'm happy." He took the suit from me and held it up to himself. He looked incredibly cute as he took the blazer from the hanger and put it on. As he took it off, I looked over to the black blazer and grabbed the white collar shirt from it and handed it to him. He looked at it and placed it on top of the blazer.

"I think it can work" he said. "Let me just take a shower and then we'll head out."

He smiled at me as he took a shirt, boxers, what seemed to look like an undershirt and towel from his closet and went into the bathroom for a quick bath. I stood there in his room, rummaging through his extensive comic book collection. After a while, he walked out, holding the white undershirt in his hand. He had an oversized shirt on and his towel draped around his waist.

"Well I've better start to change. Don't want to keep your mom waiting." He sarcastically said. He stood there a moment looking at me. I stared back. I then saw his eyes look over at the door. "Oh" I said as I realized he wanted me to wait outside. I got up and opened the door and stopped. _What so wrong with me seeing him change? There's nothing wrong with that _I thought to myself. I knew that if me and Adam where going to continue with our relationship, eventually we would get to some point of us being sexual with each other. If that was ever going to happen, we would have to be comfortable seeing each other undressed. I closed the door and locked it. He looked at me surprised. I went back to his bed and took a seat. He hadn't moved from where he was standing. I motioned for him to get ready.

"Uhhhh" he replied, looking down to the floor.

"Adam if you and me are going to be together, we need to be ok with this." I said getting up.

"I know, but it's just that… this isn't the way I want you to see me. This isn't me. This isn't my body. I just don…"

I brought my finger to his mouth. We stood there in silence as I brought my fingers to the buttons on his shirt. I could feel his breathing starting to get faster as I picked them off one by one. Gently the shirt found its way to the floor. I didn't lose sight of his eyes. He looked at me, not letting go of our eye contact. He grabbed the small undershirt and started to put it on. I kept on looking up at him as he pulled the undershirt to his torso. I quickly looked down. I could see him fidgeting with it. It was very close to his body. I brought my hands up to help him.

Thanks. This thing can be a pain in the ass sometimes" he spoke.

"You wear this every day?" I asked. I knew he wore a binder, but seeing how much smaller it was than his physique suggested to me how much pain it might be causing him. He quickly gave a nod as he put on his wife beater. He quickly turned his back to me to put on his pants. I held back a chuckle as I saw his boxers covered in smiley faces. He tucked his shirt in and put on the gray vest. I grabbed the blazer and helped him get it on. He turned back to stare at himself in the mirror.

"You look handsome." I said coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned towards me and gave me a peck on the lips. "And you look beautiful." He replied as he looked down at my knee length sleeveless chiffon black dress. "I see you went shopping while in New York" he said. We quickly went down stairs to find no one in the living room. He headed to the kitchen.

"Apparently they went to dinner." He said coming back with a note.

"Well shall we get going?" I said

"Absolutely" he replied, grabbing some keys from the counter.

"Take a left here" I told him as he drove off the garage.

"I know where it is" he told me taking his right hand off the wheel and grabbing my hand. I quickly grabbed it and put it right back on to the steering wheel "Safety first" I said. "Oh take a right…"

"I know I know. I've been there before you know" he joked. _I know that very well_ I thought. I knew that it was his spot to go and ditch school and take pills. I stared at him. I felt worthless in New York, knowing he was struggling here with this pain, but now seeing him, starting to get nervous as we approached the condo, all I could do was smile. He stopped the car. "We're here. Now let the tortures begin." He said opening his door. I laughed at the comment as he walked over to my door. Opening it, he held out his hand to help me out of the seat.

"I love you." I said as he closed the door.

"I love you, too" he replied. I gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck." I said, smiling. He began to fidget with his shirt as I opened the door to my condo. I grabbed his hand and gently gave it a quick squeeze as we headed in.

End of chapter 17


End file.
